


theatre of the absurd

by zabavnaya



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Light Angst, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance, Self-Reflection, Sexual Content, Some Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Their Love Is So
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:20:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>в театре абсурда ты - главный герой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	theatre of the absurd

**Author's Note:**

> (by whatnotness)

_"Те из нас, кто чего-то стоит, не уверены ни в чём. Быть безмятежно уверенным может только животное."_

_\- Хулио Кортасар. Экзамен_

\- И вот они спрашивают уже в сотый раз, ты же знаешь, как это бывает, - Себастиан высасывает из бутылки остатки пива, перекинув свободную руку на спинку дивана; народ вокруг шумит, вечеринки их компании вечно превращаются в сборище полузнакомых любителей “Проекта Икс”, и Себастиан всякий раз думает - дорвались. - Спрашивают - а вы знали, что станете сниматься в еще одном фильме Марвел? А вы будете еще играть Шляпника? А вы не знаете, продолжит ли Крис чертов Эванс сниматься после шести фильмов? А когда вы вернетесь к съемкам? И я говорю, не знаю, не знаю, не знаю, они смеются, ах, вы такой скрытный, - он выхватывает едва прикуренную сигарету у протанцовывающей мимо Джессики, та подмигивает, - ах, вы такой загадочный, сука, уебать хочется. Нихрена же не знаю, Чейс, по-честному, никогда. Мальчик по вызову, блять.

\- Да брось, - Кроуфорд смеется, похлопывает по плечу, тянется к столу за бокалом, - сейчас поутихнут на полгода, а потом премьера ваша, новые вопросы придумают. Или нет, - тут же поправляется он с сомнением, - скорее, ты что-то будешь знать к тому времени.

\- Ну да, - Себастиан усмехается скептически, затягивается, пепел падает на диван, надо не забыть извиниться перед хозяином за прожженную уже за пару часов обивку, надо вспомнить - в чьем они доме вообще. - Если кто-то придумает вопрос, на который я буду знать, что ответить, - он вертит сигарету в пальцах, - без понятия, что сделаю. Посвящу этому человеку свою очередную хуевую роль.

Чейс откидывается назад, сидят плечом к плечу, и кто-то прибавляет громкость так, что колонки разорвутся минут через пять, музыка бьет по ушам, приходится повышать голос, черт возьми, как же Себастиан ненавидит орать без толку.

\- Ты сегодня король оптимизма, - отмечает Чейс, как будто Себастиан и так не в курсе, смотрит почти с беспокойством. - Я думал, Моррисон, но сколько времени-то прошло уже.

\- Да при чем тут Джен, - они расстались друзьями, почти полюбовно, непривычно донельзя, такой контраст после Дианны, разбитой посуды и потока матов; никакой ревности, ничего, просто, может, у кого-то из них угасли чувства, или, может, они с Эвансом стали трахаться слишком часто, и Себастиан решил, что бесцельно держать возле себя девушку как-то нечестно. Непорядочно, да боже ты мой. - У нее отлично все. А меня впервые в жизни затрахала нахрен эта работа.

\- Приятель, я снимаюсь в фильме про бейсбол, - Чейс ржет, невозмутимый, спасибо ему за это огромное, и Себастиан подхватывает, безуспешно пытаясь выпустить дым кольцом. - Мне чертовы биты снятся уже, и форма хуже, чем твой этот костюм. Кого тут что затрахало.

В такие моменты - единственные в своем роде - Себастиан знает, за что может быть благодарен “Сделке с дьяволом”.

В кармане вибрирует телефон; Себастиан не торопится, вытаскивая его из джинсов, кому там еще не спится в ночи посреди недели, подождут, - у единственного человека, который может в такое время отправлять Себастиану свои ебанутые сообщения, сейчас снова какие-то съемки, и этот человек прекрасно знает слово “режим”. Но, видимо - забыл его уже, потому что знакомое имя мелькает на экране; Чейс отвлекается на кого-то, в его бокале, зажатом в руке, виски - пара капель на самом дне, и Себастиан кидает туда окурок, не глядя, вчитывается.

“Скажи, что не бухаешь прямо сейчас.”

Себастиан, фыркнув, быстро набирает ответ, мысленный перевод в голове возникает на автомате уже, - скажи это, я устал чертовски, скажи, чтобы я не завидовал, скажи, что не клеишь никого на какой-нибудь дерьмовой вечеринке.

“Я не бухаю прямо сейчас.”

Смотря что принимать за “сейчас”, ну да; Себастиану не сложно соврать Эвансу любую чушь, особенно когда тот отмалчивается пару недель, а потом присылает какую-то бессмысленную хрень.

“Лучшая ложь в моей жизни.”

И чего же не спится придурку.

“Я могу еще лучше.”

_"Я совершал какие-то глупости неосознанно, но потом начинал анализировать, почему я поступил так или иначе, и приходил к выводу, что я сделал это из-за того, что устал, или мне надоело прежнее течение вещей, или я понял, что пора что-то изменить. Но у меня никогда не получается контролировать свои поступки в тот момент, когда я их совершаю."_

_\- Джереми Айронс_

Эта связь немного ебет Крису мозг, но и разгружает его - настолько же; эта связь, мысленно проговаривает он всегда, отношениями назвать язык не поворачивается. Друзья с привилегиями, эксклюзивные права, секс без обязательств, вся эта херня не подходит тоже, и Крису, вообще-то, не нужно было никогда давать таким вещам какое-то особое название, а вот теперь нужно почему-то.

Отличный вопрос для визита к психотерапевту, думает он иногда.

Здравствуйте, проясните, будьте добры, почему мне так важно придумать название для ебаного ничего.

Потому что это и есть - ничего, - ничего хорошего толком, - это соседние трейлеры, и тупые шутки на Комик Коне, и пара слов друг о друге в интервью, и брошенные девушки, и самый охренительный в жизни секс, и демонстративный холодок на людях, и, - какого же черта это приносит столько проблем. Никакой серьезности, думает Крис, и, на самом деле, вот же она, зацепка, никакой серьезности; зачем Крису то, что он совершенно никак не может контролировать?

Зачем это должно присутствовать в его жизни.

\- Зачем? - спросил Крис, когда они переспали впервые, Лос-Анджелес, квартира подруги, пустая, “Крис, присмотри за котом”, как будто, мать ее, заняться ему больше нечем; спросил больше сам себя, только вслух, не уследил за языком, и Себастиан расхохотался тут же:

\- Часто от тебя сваливали после таких вопросов? - он натягивал брюки, продолжая посмеиваться, пытался хоть немного разгладить скомканную футболку, прежде чем заметил, что она порвана. - Представляю, как какая-нибудь классная девчонка затаскивает тебя в постель. Вся такая, о боже, это же Крис Эванс, лучшие десять минут в моей жизни.

\- Какие десять, блять, минут, - Крис смотрел на Себастиана, смотрел, смотрел, сложно этого не делать, он понял это задолго до; а тот двигался плавно, расслабленно, помятый весь после секса, коленом уперся в кровать, подойдя, посмотрел сверху вниз, продолжил, как ни в чем не бывало:

\- Не знаю, забыл время засечь. И вы потрахались, она ложится рядом, думает - это же Крис Эванс, он такой охренительный, должен сейчас сказать что-то милое, все говорят, он такой джентльмен, - кто бы мог подумать, что Стэн столько болтать станет, уставший, сонный, затраханный, Крис позаботился, вроде бы, откуда только силы, у него самого не было совсем, а Себастиан не унимался, - и тут ты смотришь на нее и говоришь. Зачем.

\- Отвали, а?

\- Крис Эванс после секса. Охуеть, кто бы знал. “Зачем? Отвали”, - Себастиан склонился, подбираясь ближе, ладонями упираясь в сбитую простыню, голым животом к животу, губами к губам. - Не еби себе мозги, - сказал он.

Еби меня, говорил весь его вид.

С самой первой встречи еще говорил.

И Крис не мальчик уже, чтобы хоть какая-то связь его держалась на одном сексе, на одном только желании к чертям собачьим сорвать все эти футболки, рубашки, толстовки, куртки, на одной только мысли о том, как человек охренительно стонет, как позволяет - вообще все позволяет, открывается, как никто никогда не должен открываться, тайный поклонник Камасутры; но это уже происходит, и как-то случилось, что одного только желания, одних только мыслей стало слишком, - слишком, блять, - много, и вполне достаточно для того, чтобы каждый раз сбрасывать сообщением адрес.

Чтобы раздражаться от случайной фотографии с какой-нибудь бабой.

Чтобы напрягаться постоянно на любом мероприятии не потому, что все эти люди вокруг чего-то хотят, а потому, что Себастиан на соседнем стуле слушает чей-то вопрос, задумчиво облизывает губы, и это отличное средство забыть обо всех остальных людях, разве что мечтать, чтобы они провалились куда-нибудь этажом ниже, все сразу.

Чтобы плевать на перепады настроения, свои и чужие, Крис выучил уже отличный способ их пресечь, стоит начать раздеваться, отпадают проблемы, любые, вообще.

Чтобы слушать пьяный бред Себастиана, на который того периодически пробивает, и вычленять оттуда что-то болезненное, зарубку ставить в памяти, отмечать машинально, не думая об этом почти, просто потому, что интересно - интересно, правда, любопытно, они же вроде как подружились когда-то.

Друзья, да, пиздец.

Ничего страшного, думал Крис несколько месяцев назад; ничего такого, просто Стэн слишком охренительно трахается, чтобы от этого отказываться без причин.

Мы взрослые люди, думал Крис, это ничего не меняет.

Зачем.

_"Я не знаю ответа на ваш вопрос, но секс — определённо лучший ответ."_

_\- Вуди Аллен_

Вся его жизнь превращается в какой-то гребаный цирк, или карусель, которая крутится, крутится бесконечно, убыстряет ход, и не знаешь, что принесет тебе следующий круг, то ли попутный ветер, то ли тягу сблевануть, - стоматологи, врачи еще какие-то, стилисты, парикмахеры, тренеры, папарацци, приглашения, никогда еще этого не было так много, и вот уже который месяц, до премьеры и после, Себастиан привыкает, - пора бы уже, говорит Крис, все уже началось, серьезно, блять, в руки себя возьми, сколько еще раз надо сказать, что ты молодец? Перед зеркалом себе повтори.

И Себастиан, самому смешно и обидно за славную кучку заебов в голове, - честно стоит по утрам перед зеркалом, ему нравится то, что он видит, нравится больше, чем когда-либо, и он сам-то вообще не видит причин продолжать нервничать, и теряться от дебильных вопросов, и дергаться от количества фанаток, и вызывать у Эванса раз за разом этот выбешивающий взгляд, такой понимающий, Эванс же так часто думает, что все понимает.

Себастиану думает, что он ошибается.

\- Ты молодец, - сообщает он своему отражению, растирая лосьоном выбритые щеки, закатывает глаза. - Блять.

Крис звонит очень вовремя.

\- Мне тридцать с хером лет, - говорит Себастиан, едва принимая вызов; рукой упирается в раковину. - И я занимаюсь аутотренингом. Доктор, что мне делать?

\- Дверь открой.

\- Чего? - он выходит из ванной, все еще прижимая трубку к уху, выходит в коридор, поворачивает ключ, Крис оттесняет его с порога обратно в квартиру тут же, осматривает пару секунд, цепко, как будто виделись не вчера, целует, вжимая в стену, лопатки сбиваются о край фоторамки, но похрен, незаметно даже, заметно другое, - жадность, и горячие пальцы, Себастиан был бы вообще не против проводить так каждое утро, и дело не в Эвансе, убеждает он себя, совершенно не в нем, просто это кайф, это кайф всегда, никакой осторожности, никакой медлительности, это кайф, когда Эванс не целует его, а трахает рот, когда поцелуи круче секса, сами как секс, все - как секс, - Себастиан задыхаться уже начинает, но оторваться невозможно, наклоняется только, губами накрывает точку на шее, находит нужную безошибочно, всасывает кожу, зализывает, прикусывает, зализывает снова, охуительное доброе утро, Крис стонет, вцепившись в загривок, и Себастиан ухмыляется, поднимая голову.

\- У вас же съемки уже, - затылком упирается в стену, угол рамки давит теперь на руку, но Себастиан не двигается в сторону, только смахивает заебавшую фотографию на пол, не плевать ли.

\- Завтра вылет.

Дни, значит, спутал; сейчас, впрочем, Себастиан вообще все путает, и не знает даже, зачем разговор начал, зачем отвлекся, Крис стоит очень близко, пальцы еще впиваются в бок, другая рука упирается рядом с головой Себастиана, и бороду все-таки сбрил перед Сеулом, моложе сразу кажется, добрее, почти мирный - в любое другое время, конечно, сейчас всего этого ни на грамм, зрачки расширены, взгляд жесткий, жгучий, Крис Эванс, когда знает, чего хочет, смотрит именно так.

Чаще всего этот взгляд Себастиан ощущает на себе.

\- Заебись, - облизывается, тянет Эванса к себе еще чуть ближе, сдвигается к дверному проему все-таки, шаг назад, еще один, в сторону спальни. - И сколько у нас времени сегодня?

\- Часа четыре, - Крис замирает резко, заставляя остановиться тоже, вовлекает в новый поцелуй, и это отлично, это все еще лучше любых разговоров, это лучше любых непродуманных объяснений дает им понять, что любую херню между ними, чем бы она ни была, стоит продолжать; Себастиан плечом бьется о косяк, на кровать уже валятся, Крис уже без куртки, без футболки, черт знает кто из них снял, Себастиан ничего не соображает, все тело Эванса еще горячее, чем руки, это преступление просто, думает Себастиан, падая на разобранную постель спиной, - это наказание, думает он, вылизывая губы Криса, губы, переносицу, подбородок, шею, да все на свете готов, пока Эванс ладонями шарит по телу, руку опускает между ног, тонкая ткань собственных пижамных штанов кажется ебаным издевательством, - это охренительно.

Это всегда охренительно.

И Крис, сползая ниже, коленями на полу, языком ведет по груди, животу, ниже, сдергивает долбанные штаны, сдергивает совсем, нахрен их, правильно, - берет сразу чуть ли не на всю длину, сука, так редко это делает, они чаще торопятся, чаще обходятся без пародии даже на прелюдии, времени нет, ничего нет, просто хочется, слишком хочется, - выпускает, берет снова, языком опять, по головке, и снова заглатывает, глаза открыты, никогда во время минета не открывает, у Себастиана иначе, для него это иначе; он опускает руку, пальцы запускает Крису в волосы, захватывает прядь, сжимает, тот стонет - глухо, отстраняясь, задирает подбородок, и неизвестно, у кого сейчас взгляд безумнее, господи, и кто из них больше ебанутый, и Крис выглядит таким серьезным, пиздец, как будто задачу перед собой поставил - нахуй задачи:

\- Джинсы сними, - требует Себастиан, сердце колотится как бешеное, садится сам, сам же расстегивает ремень, пуговицу, молнию вниз рывком, джинсы тоже рывком с бельем вместе, Крис подтягивается на кровать, кусает плечо, отстраняется, смотрит вопросительно, Себастиан чертыхается, - в тумбочке.

Смазка, резинка, какая еще Эвансу нужна атрибутика, чтобы чувствовать себя классно, Себастиану все равно, для него это мелочи, кайф не в деталях, - кайф наступает тремя минутами позже, когда Эванс наконец на нем, накрывает собой, ложится почти, двигается быстрыми толчками, с ума как будто сошел, как будто месяц не виделись, как раньше, хотя - и вчера, и позавчера, и неделю назад, - и все равно как будто чокнулся, сжимает руку так, что пальцы, кажется, хрустнут, не целует - кусается, и именно в такие моменты Себастиан ощущает, что Крис его словно больше.

И именно в такие моменты Себастиан совершенно от этого балдеет.

Балдеет, и ни слова не сказать, стонать только выходит, раскрываться навстречу, ноги, сука, раздвигать, тянуть за шею к себе, губами ловить губы, дышать в рот, и не выходит сказать, чтобы притормозил, скотина, что время есть, Себастиану не нравится кончать через ебаную секунду, но он на пределе уже, Крис тоже, быстрее, еще быстрее, и не останавливать - поторапливать уже, Себастиану хочется еще, всегда хочется, постоянно, и когда так близко, и вообще - стоит на Эванса только взглянуть, он же невозможный, сука, Себастиан думает так скорее именно о нем, чем о себе.

\- Будешь скучать по этому, - Крис шепчет, шипит, стонет в ухо, прихватывая губами мочку, и это должен быть вопрос, но не звучит вопросом, нихрена. - Будешь скучать по мне.

Себастиан кончает, едва к себе прикоснувшись.

Крис двигает бедрами еще пару раз, дергается, ахает, это забавно, если смотреть со стороны, но Себастиану не смешно ни капли; замирает, - лбом в подушку, подбородком в плечо, наваливается совсем, тяжелый, а за последний месяц словно стал еще крупнее, сколько вообще времени человек может проводить в тренажерном зале, - похуй, так нормально, лежать, вообще не ощущая себя отдельным человеком, они одно затрахавшееся, заебанное, слившееся в одно целое из двух существо, и ни одной мысли, вышибло с концами на ближайшее время, никто не справляется с этой задачей лучше Эванса, никто и не справлялся раньше.

Себастиан обнимает его крепче, сжимает руки, прежде чем отпустить, пробормотать все же:

\- Слезай, - Крис откатывается послушно, снимает презерватив, как же Себастиана они бесят, но так влом хоть что-нибудь говорить, и вместо него говорит Крис - откидывается на спину, головой мимо подушки, на поехавшую простыню.

\- Мозги себе еби поменьше, пока меня не будет.

Фраза почти кодовая, они повторяют ее друг другу так часто, что Себастиан сбился бы со счета, если бы вдруг всерьез вздумал считать; они повторяют ее друг другу, - Себастиан морщится, поворачиваясь, жмурится, снова хочется спать, сдвигается снова вплотную, голову укладывает на груди, заснуть бы, было бы охуенно, - повторяют, и дальнейший смысл ясен, это то единственное между ними, что не требует объяснений.

Не еби себе мозг, говорит Крис, и имеет в виду - нормально все, все в порядке, все круто, ты охуенен, ты знаешь вообще, как тебя все любят?

Не еби себе мозг, говорит Себастиан, и имеет в виду - не парься, твою мать, твоя жизнь у тебя под контролем.

Они оба предупреждали друг друга, - между делом, еще давно, год назад, или сколько там времени прошло, нет смысла запоминать, - что неплохо умеют лгать.

Во спасение, конечно же.

Всегда - во спасение.

_"Мне не нужна стена, на которую я мог бы опереться. У меня есть своя опора и я силен. Но дайте мне забор, о который я мог бы почесать свою усталую спину."_

_\- Венедикт Ерофеев_

Огромную махину съемочного процесса не остановить, Марвел, как та выдуманная Гидра, везде запускает свои щупальца, один проект, второй, пятый, десятый, три “Железных человека”, два “Капитана”, бесконечные сюжетные арки, бесконечные кастинги, бесконечные промо-ролики, бесконечное “неужели вы бросите все, неужели осталось только три фильма, вы не шутите?”, - и Сеул становится лишь еще одним винтиком в гигантской машине.

Еще одним пунктом; а когда они все закончатся, Крис, наверное, сможет сказать себе - стоп.

Остановись.

Уже можно.

Он отвечает честно, - я не шучу; отвечает не менее честно, - все может быть, конечно, ребята, жизнь - штука непредсказуемая (и я так хотел бы хоть немного ее упорядочить), но мне нужно больше свободы, понимаете? Больше пространства. Больше возможностей сказать “нет”. Всем вокруг. И вам тоже. И вам. Да. Еще три фильма, и я смогу снова поэкспериментировать с режиссурой. Или вернуться к малобюджетным инди-фильмам. Или съебаться на Луну. Полеты в космос для богачей все еще устраивают?

Но пока об этом не стоит даже думать, пока есть Сеул, который дарит им душный воздух, дежурящих у площадки с пяти утра папарацци, невкусную воду и труп под мостом, найденный кем-то из осветителей.

Ничего страшного, ребята, говорит им Джосс после принесения официальных публичных извинений жителям города - за доставленные неудобства, конечно. Ничего страшного, ребята, мы ведь с вами видели и не такое; у кого тут нежная психика? Кто-то, может быть, верит в приметы? Нет? Тогда - работаем.

Крис не верит в приметы, судьбу и божественное вмешательство, но мертвец, двое суток пролежавший в двух шагах от съемочной площадки, воспринимается им как тревожный знак; даже нет, не так, - это просто пиздец. Они еще не добрались до полноценных совместных съемок, Дауни пока нет, Скарлетт отснялась месяц назад, сотни дублей отрабатываются тупо, подряд, раз за разом, и в новом неудобном костюме Крис иногда чувствует себя не менее мертвым; куда-то улетучивается привычное удовольствие.

Может быть, ему просто не нравится Южная Корея.

“Осветители нашли труп”, - пишет он, опускаясь на неудобный раскладной стул.

“Я уже говорил, что все твои шутки - тупые?”

“Не шучу.”

“Рад, что у тебя все отлично. У меня сегодня интервью с Челси. Рассказать ей эту историю?”

“Иди к черту.”

“Окей. Просто расскажу про свой любимый фильм.”

Сутки спустя Крис, раскопав в сумке наушники и настроив наконец интернет, ржет, слушая про “Горбатую гору”.

“Что ты там нес про смазку?”

“Тоже по ней скучаешь? Это становится похоже на секс по телефону.”

“Почему нет? У меня немного альтернатив.”

Ответ приходит не сразу.

“Потерпи.”

Они говорили об этом - об отношениях - со Скарлетт, подробно и не раз; говорили еще восемь лет назад, говорили после расставания с Келли, и у Скарлетт все было более чем замечательно, а у Криса был Себастиан Стэн, и насчет его замечательности можно было спорить бесконечно.

Поэтому он в основном отмалчивался.

Это самое стремное в отношениях, говорил он тогда. Понимаешь? В какой-то момент все это становится больше тебя. Разрастается куда-то, лезет в душу, и ты перестаешь это контролировать, отношения управляют тобой, чувства управляют тобой, а не наоборот. И вот ты однажды оглядываешься вокруг себя и понимаешь, что твоя жизнь совершенно не такая, как ты себе представлял, и ты занимаешься тем, чем не собирался, говоришь так, как не привык, одеваешься иначе, смотришь иначе, принимаешь решения, которые не хочешь принимать, а те, которые хотел бы, принимаются за тебя. И ты уже ничего не можешь с этим поделать, потому что упустил момент, когда можно уйти и ничего после себя не сломать. И над тобой все это берет верх, и привычка, удобство, все это становится важным; ты говоришь себе - окей, пусть будет так. Окей, ваша взяла.

Хреновый же у тебя опыт, сказала ему Скарлетт. Крис, серьезно, хреновый, только ты еще, может, не понял, что он не единственный. Ты просто слишком много думаешь, Крис, зачем усложнять себе жизнь?

Я знаю, отвечал он.

Я не знаю.

_"Творчество - это болезнь души."_

_\- Генрих Гейне_

Себастиан чувствует себя откровенно хреново, передвигаясь по квартире почти ползком; он не знает, как вообще умудряется каждый раз подхватить простуду к началу лета, но это происходит почти каждый год. И снова этот марафон лекарств, и дежурные звонки агенту, сообщения тренеру, - отбой на ближайшие три дня, не трогайте меня, - и лишь бы не трогали, в самом деле, не лезли с опекой, не вымучивали заботу, не пытались лечить, Себастиан терпеть не может, когда его лечат, во всех смыслах.

Просто, предупредив всех, кого надо, отключает телефон совсем, собираясь проторчать в кровати эти самые три дня, или, может, до скончания веков - было бы неплохо, потому что по вискам как будто стучат отбойным молотком, а голос больше похож на воронье карканье.

Себастиан не ждет никаких звонков в дверь.

Эванс на пороге - сияющий, светящийся весь, как налакавшийся сливок кот; волосы темнее, чем были, едва пробивается щетина, в руках подставка с двумя стаканами с эмблемой сетевой кофейни.

\- Я не заказывал доставку, - хмуро сообщает Себастиан, закрывая за Крисом дверь; да ладно, он рад его видеть, был бы рад в любое другое время. - Как дела у мстителей?

\- Вырвал два дня, потом снова в Лондон, - Крис проходит на кухню, забирает себе один стакан, оборачивается, разглядывает, как всегда после долгого перерыва, внимательно, собирая взглядом любые мелочи.

Себастиан знает - Эванс замечает вообще все, даже если не подает виду.

\- Ты вообще как себя чувствуешь? - конечно, замечает и это; Себастиан машет рукой:

\- Как будто меня пропустили через мясорубку, - он отступает назад, в гостиную, к зеркалу, придирчиво рассматривает свое отражение, которое не показывает нихрена хорошего. Спортивные штаны, старая футболка, всклокоченные волосы, взгляд заправского убийцы. - Выгляжу так же, - констатирует Себастиан, возвращаясь. - Что у тебя там?

\- Хрень какая-то, - Эванс, не отрывая взгляда, протягивает ему стакан. - Двойной по-американски. Почти пол-литра свежезаваренной смерти.

\- Хоть что-то хорошее, - кофе еще горячий, кисловатый привкус обжигает язык, но Себастиану и без того жарко, а от присутствия Эванса еще хуже, его хочется затащить в постель, или на стол завалить, или похуй уже, где, он соскучился, невозможно просто, только вот все, на что Себастиан способен - это стоять на ногах и не покачиваться от усталости.

Пока что.

\- Ты лечишься вообще? - с подозрением уточняет Крис, недоверчиво поднимает брови в ответ на кивок. - Не похоже нихрена. Иди ложись.

\- Эванс, у меня температура, - стонет Себастиан демонстративнее, чем нужно. - Я не трахаюсь с температурой.

\- Да кто тебя, больного, захочет, - Крис настойчиво подталкивает его в спину, не дает запротестовать, склоняется к самому уху, языком касается мочки, его голос звучит искренним страданием. - Ладно, я хочу. Но это все равно почти некрофилия.

\- Мудак.

Они добираются до спальни, и Себастиан, стащив мокрую уже футболку, валится на кровать лицом в подушку; он как бы говорит - да похер, делай, что хочешь, сам приехал, сам и развлекайся как тебе угодно, в покое меня оставь, дай сдохнуть в одиночестве от долбанной простуды; Эванс, конечно, решает что-то там по-своему, не уходит никуда, - снимает наконец куртку, судя по звукам, сбрасывает ботинки, забирается на кровать, нависает сверху - ложится практически, опираясь на локти, губами утыкается в позвонок, проводит языком.

\- Сука, - глухо выдыхает Себастиан. - Вот сука. Не могу, сказал же, - тело отзывается на  прикосновения, знакомые, откровенные, откликается сразу же, хочется большего моментально, но сил нет, а Себастиан не собирается валяться в постели бревном, он не привык так, он просто не может так.

И Крис фыркает, - губы растягиваются в улыбке, это чувствуется кожей, так же, как снова чувствуется язык, и легкие покусывания, под которыми Себастиан привычно дрожит:

\- А я и не прошу.

А может, стоило бы, думает Себастиан некоторое время спустя, - может, нахрен все, нахрен самочувствие, потому что Эванс как будто дорвался до запретного, как будто целью себе поставил пометить всю шею Себастиана, ни миллиметра свободного пространства не оставить, - присасывается, зацеловывает, оставляя засосы, кусает до боли, у Себастиана перед глазами уже стоят практически завтрашние синяки, и лежать просто так он не может больше, переворачивается под Крисом, обхватывает за шею, притягивает, ну, хоть что-нибудь уже, хоть как-нибудь; Эванс целует так, как будто всю жизнь тренировался.  
Как будто есть какие-нибудь курсы, как довести до исступления больного человека или еще что-то в этом роде; Эванс целует непривычно долго, непривычно мягко, а впрочем, конечно, они же не торопятся никуда, что-то он там сказал про два дня - или, может, Себастиану это приснилось. Эванс целует, как будто дразнится, легкие прикосновения губ, языка, медленно, лениво почти, и дыхание уже не учащается, выравнивается наоборот, Себастиан всерьез млеет, ему нужно больше, и ему - не нужно.

Не нужно ничего, так хорошо.

Но Эванс забывается, напирает, поцелуй глубже, язык настойчивее, и Себастиан предупреждает недовольно:

\- Если ты не остановишься, - его затыкают совершенно бесцеремонно, ему словно бы говорят - да, мать твою, помолчи ты хоть раз, и почему бы, в общем-то, нет, но Себастиан почти раздражается, смаргивает это состояние невесомости. - Эванс, серьезно.

\- Ладно, - неожиданно легко соглашается тот, поднимается, отходит куда-то, и Себастиан снова перекатывается на живот. - Тебе бы поспать, наверное.

\- Поспишь с тобой, - он почти ворчит; снова слышны шаги, скрип паркета, Крис возвращается, немедленно усаживаясь на бедра, устраивается, видимо, с удобством, это не тяжело. - А, заебись. Я посплю, а ты на мне посидишь.

\- Да заткнись, - Крис коротко смеется, проводит ладонью по обнаженной спине, то ли успокаивает, то ли примеривается. - Я недавно думал насчет новой татуировки. Хочу кое-что проверить.

\- Ммм? - Себастиан поворачивает голову, щекой на скрещенные руки. - А я при чем?

\- Проверить на тебе, - а, ну да, так понятнее; Крис командует: - Лежи и не дергайся.

Как будто я бы смог, придурок, думает Себастиан; а потом спины касается что-то, и этим чем-то Крис явно ведет линию, до Себастиана доходит:

\- Скажи, что это не тот маркер, который не смывается. Эванс, быстро скажи, - Себастиан разворачивается, приподнимаясь - всего на секунду, прежде чем упасть обратно, в таком положении неудобно, но он успевает разглядеть, что Эванс выглядит очень сосредоточенным, до смешного.

\- Смывается. Не дергайся, говорю.

И Себастиан не дергается, прикрывает глаза, блаженная тишина, и прикосновения не раздражают, скорее, наоборот - плавные, невесомые, размеренные, Эванс явно погружен в то, что делает, чертов любитель боди-арта; Себастиан понятия не имеет, что там происходит с его спиной, и, по-честному, его это совершенно не волнует. Он бы заснул уже, если бы не Эванс, который отвлекается иногда, наклоняется, целует - коротко, быстро, дразнится же, и ему хочется ответить.

И послать его очень хочется.

И неизвестно, чего больше, поэтому Себастиан не двигается совсем до тех пор, пока маркер, небрежно откинутый, не стучит по тумбочке; Эванс снова домогается до шеи, и Себастиан забрасывает руку назад, на ощупь зарывается пальцами в волосы, стонет, издевается он, что ли:

\- До завтра хоть потерпи.

Вскидывается, заставляя отстраниться, поднимается сам:

\- Дай посмотреть лучше, что ты там сотворил, - он подходит к зеркальным дверцам шкафа, приоткрывает одну, вертится, стараясь найти нужную точку, рассмотреть лучше; замирает наконец, ошарашенно уставившись на собственную спину. - Ого. Я думал, врут.

\- Врут - что? - Крис садится на кровати, потирая затылок, смотрит туда же, в зеркало, прищурившись.

\- Что ты умеешь рисовать. Думал, врут.

Удивительно.

_"Давно не ценю его за что-то, он просто свой. Но даже перед ним прячу собственную уязвимость. Веду себя самоуверенно, ненароком обсуждая то, что внутри отзывается болью. Каким бы ты мужиком ни был, иногда твоя противотанковая броня покрывается ржавчиной."_

_\- Эльчин Сафарли. Мне тебя обещали_

Себастиан все рассматривает их, неудобно вывернув голову, - четкие, широкие линии, иссиня-черный цвет, они раскиданы в хаотичном практически порядке, образуя единую картину, от поясницы и выше, до шеи, от лопаток к рукам, не доходя до локтей, кажутся почти выпуклыми, почти настоящими.

Крылья.

Крылья, - и Крис готов молиться, чтобы Себастиан ничего не спрашивал, никаких этих “почему”; Крис просто не готов ответить, у него нет разумных объяснений. Нет подоплеки, нет скрытых смыслов, или, может, все это есть, просто он не видит, не сформулировал, не дошел еще. И, на самом деле, набивать себе крылья на половину спины Крис абсолютно точно не собирался; интересно было посмотреть.

И с таким же успехом Крис мог бы нарисовать Себастиану “блядь” на сгибе локтя, или “скотина” на боку, или “пошел ты” на костяшках пальцев, или какую-нибудь романтическую херню вроде имени собственного под сердцем, - и все это казалось бы более чем логичным, более чем органичным, Крис лично бы отвел его в тату-салон, стоял, смотрел бы, взгляда не отводил.

Но - крылья.

И, господи, почему это кажется таким правильным.

Себастиан молчит, явно обдумывает, - сказать? не сказать? - и, хмыкнув наконец, разворачивается спиной к Крису, раскидывает руки, поднимает на уровень плеч, опускает вдруг вниз, резко, одним взмахом.

\- Интересно, - говорит он, не поворачиваясь; в отражении Крис видит закушенную губу и рассеянность в глазах, это подростковое, школьное, так на уроке стоишь у доски, не видишь верного ответа, но всерьез стараешься понять. - Кто я, по-твоему, если крылья черные. Ебаный ангел смерти или общипанная ворона.

\- Это просто рисунок, - Крис пожимает плечами, хватает с тумбочки телефон - не свой, Себастиана. Фотографирует, снимок всего один, зато четкий, и, может, все это глупость, но Крис хочет - это практически необходимость - запечатлеть; оставить в памяти, пусть даже это оперативная память мобильника. - Я давно не рисовал.

\- Врешь же, - Себастиан откликается, разворачиваясь наконец, едва ли не озадаченно. - Это охуенно, Эванс, без шуток. Но если ты не хочешь, чтобы вся эта живопись отпечаталась на моих простынях, помоги лучше смыть.

Крис настраивает температуру воды лично, - оптимально настолько, что хоть сейчас устраивайся на работу в какой-нибудь спа-салон; ванная комната превращается в какой-то невиданный островок спокойствия, тишина, быстро остывающее запотевшее зеркало, чужое тяжелое дыхание, капли на спине.

Себастиан стоит, нагнувшись над ванной, опираясь руками о бортик, вода хлещет на спину, Крис честно ржет, орудуя губкой; маркер смывается неожиданно тяжело, хотя, может быть, Крис на то и рассчитывал.

Может, и нет.

В любом случае, это происходит, руки, не скрытые закатанными рукавами, залиты уже до локтей, волосы у Себастиана промокли, и он отфыркивается, матерится вполголоса бесконечно, - Эванс, мать же твою, пожалей меня, быстрее давай, - и в этом ничего эротичного, думает Крис, сексуальности ни на грамм, странно слишком, по-дурацки вышло и с рисунком этим, и с болезнью, и вообще - постоянно херня какая-то происходит; а потом он, в последний раз смывая бывшие когда-то черными бледные разводы, цепляется взглядом за цепочку капель, стекающих по плечам, и пропадает совершенно - разом, одним махом, невероятно, и ничего уже не кажется глупым, ничего уже вообще не кажется, капли хочется убрать, слизнуть, - и Крис слизывает, на ощупь перекрывая кран, - наклоняется, проводит языком, один раз, второй, еще, Себастиан откидывает голову тут же, затылком упирается куда-то в плечо, влажные пряди щекочут подбородок; Крис думает, что надо остановиться, почти обнимая сзади, почти готовый избавиться от вечно мешающейся, абсолютно лишней одежды, - надо остановиться хотя бы сейчас, потому что еще минута, и будет поздно, а Себастиан поворачивает голову, заставляет сделать то же самое, надавливая ладонью на щеку.

Целует, неудобно нихрена стоять вот так, либо в ванну падать, либо выпрямиться уже надо, но - стоять продолжают, Крис придерживает Себастиана почти машинально, облизывая его губы, ему кажется, что Себастиан может упасть.

Ему вовсе не кажется, что падает он сам.

\- Я подумаю, - Себастиан отстраняется резче нужного; его ведет, но он удерживается, цепляясь за керамический борт и за Криса тоже, взгляд затуманенный, он выглядит абсолютно довольным, усмехаясь. - Меня за такое уебут, конечно, - Крис только теперь понимает, что речь о татуировке, он и думать забыл вообще о ней, и все-таки. - Я подумаю.

Они спят вместе, - впервые, странно, но за все это время впервые, никогда еще не, секс всегда был обязательной компонентой их встреч, в любое время и в любом месте, - работа, съемки, премьеры, отели, визиты, вечеринки, бары, похуй, и засыпали, конечно, сто раз вповалку; секс был всегда. Это было нормально, это казалось самоцелью, приехал-потрахался-увидимся; это давным-давно не единственное, что держит.

Это все еще первостепенное.

Но они спят просто так, квартира Себастиана определенно лучше, чем искать в ночи заебавшие уже гостиничные номера; и утро - свободное абсолютно - определенно лучше, чем череда предыдущих. Крис и глаза бы не открывал, подвисая в блаженной полудреме, когда мозги еще не работают, ничего еще не произошло, все хорошо - так хорошо, как в жизни не бывает; приходится, конечно, тереть веки, лениво усаживаться в кровати, лениво, думает Крис, боже ты мой, когда такое вообще бывало.

Он просыпается один, но даже понять этого не успевает, Себастиан появляется на пороге, привалившись плечом к косяку, руки в карманах джинсов, свитер с высоким горлом, - глубокий черный цвет, явно мягкий, явно дорогой, Пол Смит, кажется, Крис плохо видит эмблему; на голове бардак, под глазами залегли тени, и все равно Себастиан выглядит так, словно собрался на чужую премьеру или красную дорожку чего-нибудь тупого и отвратительно модного.

\- Собрался куда-то? - для Криса болезнь, более серьезная, чем утренний насморк, является поводом забить на все вообще, не заморачиваться условностями, тухнуть дома, как в консервной банке, набираясь сил; а Себастиан, понимает он тут же, или вспоминает, - господи, - Себастиан и теперь пытается выглядеть хорошо.

Было бы перед кем выделываться, считает Крис.

Он молчит, потому что Себастиан выглядит хорошо, - охуенно настолько, что чертов свитер хочется немедленно с него содрать, выкинуть к чертовой матери, и джинсы туда же, прямо сейчас, но с каких-то пор Криса волнует его самочувствие настолько, что он готов подождать.

\- Ты меня пометил, - коротко сообщает Себастиан, указывая себе на шею. - Я у зеркала почти зарыдал спросонья, подумал, знаешь, на меня напала стая бешеных собак, а я забыл. А это, - улыбка мелькает так быстро, что не ухватишь, - всего-то один бешеный Крис Эванс.

\- Заткнись, - советует Крис, поднимаясь, натягивает штаны; рубашку - тоже, кое-как, не застегивая. - Кофе у тебя есть?

\- Будет, - Себастиан вяло пожимает плечами, - когда сходишь.

Он идет за кофе, и сигаретами, и заглядывает в китайский ресторан по пути; очки, бейсболка, ветер обдает шею теплом, Криса Эванса никто не узнает, это просто прекрасно. И он летел в Нью-Йорк совершенно, абсолютно не за этим, но день проходит в полусне, вязком, тягучем, Крис растворяется в нем, заранее предвкушая новый виток изматывающих съемок, новые бесконечные дубли, читки, грим и ранние подъемы, - вытягивает ноги на полу, прислонившись спиной к дивану, пытается сосредоточиться на спортивном канале без всякого смысла; Себастиан утыкается в планшет с самого утра, хмурится, серьезный, внимательный, и как будто пытается что-то найти; Крис не трогает его все эти долгие незаметные часы.

\- Тебе помочь найти Гугл? - не выдерживает он наконец, поворачиваясь; Себастиан только поднимает брови. - У тебя вид, как будто ты впервые зашел в национальную библиотеку.

\- Отвали, умник, - Себастиан проводит пальцем по экрану в тысячный уже раз, переводит на Криса отсутствующий взгляд. - Читаю комментарии.

\- Какие еще?.. - Крис протягивает руку, не встречая сопротивления, разворачивает к себе планшет, и ему хочется дать этому придурку пару отрезвляющих подзатыльников. - Инстаграм? С ума сошел? Только попробуй сказать, что все время их смотришь.

\- Да нет, - Себастиан морщится, одним плавным движением поднимаясь на ноги. - Иногда. Хочу быть в курсе.

У него на лице не написано ничего хорошего, и Крис даже знать не хочет.

\- Знать не хочу, - так и говорит, блокируя экран, отбрасывая планшет на диван, поднимаясь тоже. - Тебе это не нужно, и никому это не нужно. Все пишут одно и то же - ты классный. Ты идиот, зачем ты родился на этот свет.

\- Ты охренительный, - Себастиан кивает, подхватывая тут же, ухмыляется. - Ты бездарность. И почему ты десять лет снимался в каком-то дерьме.

Крису не хочется говорить об этом, - фанаты, отзывы, социальные сети, лишняя трата времени, нахрен все; ему хочется другого, молчать, да, смотреть, весь день уже хочется, а он берет то, что желает, учится по крайней мере, - шагает навстречу, бесцеремонно оттягивает ворот свитера, с удовлетворением - даже не неожиданным - разглядывает яркие пятна синяков.

\- Задушишь, - кривится Себастиан, но не двигается; синие, багровые, с подтеками, все - засосы, все - вчерашние, все - его, и Криса пьянит это, он не мальчишка, чтобы вестись на собственноручно поставленные отметины, и однако же плывет - только от того, что смотрит. Не выдерживает, смотреть, как обычно, мало, всегда мало им обоим, притягивает к себе рывком, толкает к стене, все удерживая в кулаке мягкую ткань, склоняется, осторожно касается губами, прикусывает, отстраняется тут же ровно настолько, чтобы добраться до губ, от Себастиана несет сигаретами и лекарствами, и это все равно, что алкоголем, все равно, что дорогущим одеколоном, все равно, что естественным запахом тела.

Потому что это вообще не имеет значения.

Они целуются, пока воздуха хватает, и Крис, если бы анализировал сейчас, знал бы, что ни с кем и никогда со школьных лет столько не лизался, но оторваться же невозможно с самого первого раза, хватает одной секунды, чтобы отрываться не захотелось уже никогда, - у Себастиана горячие губы, и лоб тоже, и он весь непривычно теплый, непривычно усыпляющий даже в этом своем свитере, и с температурой, и левая ладонь прижимается к спине Криса, правая - к шее сзади, они как будто на первом - втором? - свидании, ничего большего, ничего меньшего, и никакого другого занятия невозможно даже представить; Себастиан отстраняется на выдохе, взгляд абсолютно пьяный, мутный, больной, только сейчас это не беспокоит, и Крис не советует лечь, - облизывает губы, опирается о стену плотнее, заставляя Криса податься ближе, прикрывает глаза, опускает голову, лбом вжимаясь в плечо.

Где-то за спиной мерно тикают часы, звук слышен хорошо, но глухо, словно из-за водяной пелены, или невидимой стенки вакуума, - они в вакууме, все застывает, ничто не двигается, ничего не происходит, ничего не взаимодействует; они не взаимодействуют - просто существуют вот так.

Об этом Крис тоже не думает.

Просто проходит минута, вторая, третья, Себастиан как будто дрожит, в кофе ему, что ли, антибиотики помощнее подсыпать; Крис сцепляет руки за его спиной крепче, подбородком упирается в макушку.

\- Я не за этим приехал, - говорит он только затем, чтобы вернуться в реальность.

Не получается ни черта.

\- Смирись. Либо проваливай, - бурчит Себастиан медленно и откровенно неохотно. - За кофе, например. Кончился.

Крис вздыхает, наклоняя голову, губами прижимаясь к виску; он даже не замечает толком, что делает.

Замечает зато краем глаза, мазнув взглядом по наручным часам, что в аэропорту надо быть через три часа, и, - так отчетливо эта мысль возникает впервые с самого дня их знакомства, - Крис не хочет уезжать.

Это плохо.

И это неизбежно.

_"Я ищу того, кто похож на окно, распахнутое на море. Зачем мне зеркало с собственным отражением? Оно переполняет меня тоской."_

_\- Антуан де Сент-Экзюпери. Цитадель_

__

Себастиану не нужен психотерапевт, мозгоправ или нянька; ему всегда хватало друзей. Друзей - надежных, старинных, таких, как Чейс и Тоби, без всякой солидарности надравшихся в хлам, но, как обычно, способных каким-то чудом соображать; Себастиан курит, хмуро разглядывая обоих, он абсолютно трезв.

Друзья далеко не всегда понимают тебя с полуслова, и к этому давно пора привыкать.

\- Я говорю о том, придурки, что это логика. Я завожу отношения только с женщинами, потому что их мозгоебство естественно, - он откидывается на спинку кресла, не дав Чейсу отобрать сигарету, - на роду написано. Женщины трахают мозг, а ты терпишь.

\- Так задумано господом, - фыркает Тоби, высоко поднимая бокал; хочется поржать и съездить ему по лицу, в любой последовательности.

\- Да хоть белым карликом, не в этом суть, - Себастиан отмахивается, чудом роняя пепел точно в поцарапанную пепельницу. - А трахаюсь я со всеми - заткнись, Хемингуэй - и никто не ебет мне мозги. Как только начинают, есть отличный повод все прекратить.

\- Мы знаем, - Чейс выразительно округляет глаза. - Честно, мы в курсе твоей ебанутой философии.

\- Нормальная философия.

\- Ага, я так и хотел сказать, нормальная. Ну и что? Что-то поменялось? - Кроуфорд умеет это, как никто - задавать правильные вопросы в неправильное время. - Чувак, если ты вдруг понял, что заебать тебя может вообще кто угодно, так я давно мог тебе сказать, только спроси. В чем дело?

\- Тихо, - Тоби шикает, посмеиваясь Чейсу в ухо, обхватывает их обоих за плечи. - Мы его друзья. Он делится с нами проблемами.

\- Проблемы, да, - Себастиан щелкает пальцами; в точку. Ему плевать на то, что вокруг веселятся люди, он не заговаривал об этом ни с кем полтора года, это нужно озвучить хоть кому-нибудь, хоть даже сейчас. - Я не хочу разбираться с чужими, когда своих хватает.

\- Так забей, - снова пьяно фыркает Тоби, перехватывая сигарету ради последней затяжки; на столе мигает новым уведомлением экран телефона, и Себастиан прекрасно знает, чье там имя.

И он прекрасно знает, что ответит, хотя выходит почти удивленно:

\- Не могу.

\- Конечно, - перегнувшись через Хемингуэя, Чейс обвиняющим жестом упирает указательный палец Себастиану в лоб и выглядит неожиданно вменяемым. - Потому что, если бы мог, мы бы вообще не говорили об этой херне.

Себастиан ненавидит его за эти слова.

Он знает, что близких людей всегда ненавидят за правду.

Повторное уведомление настойчиво напоминает о себе.

“Если твой Саладино выложит хоть еще одно видео, будет собирать свои мускулы по частям.”

Вот именно.

Вот об этом он говорил.

_"Журналисты знают не всё. Они лишь пытаются узнать то, что им позволяют узнать."_

_\- Джин Шарп_

Если из всех зол выбирать меньшее, то Крис всегда отдавал бы предпочтение односторонним интервью, - такие вещи любят журнальчики среднего пошиба, список вопросов отсылается на рабочую почту вместе с наилучшими пожеланиями, и самое прекрасное - когда тебе что-то не нравится, вкладку всегда можно закрыть.

Во время телефонного интервью нельзя взять и повесить трубку.

Во время личного интервью нельзя просто встать и уйти.

Некоторые, конечно, считают иначе; Дауни еще два года назад травил байки о тех временах, когда вел себя как заранее отправленная в ад рок-звезда, - послушай, Крис, пункт “посылаю репортеров на хуй” стоял первой строчкой в моем резюме, - но из самого Криса звездного бунтаря уже не выйдет, себя не перекроишь. И он думает об этом, слушая щебет журналистки, доносящийся из переключенных на громкую связь телефонных динамиков; думает, хмуро уставившись на грязно-белую стену трейлера. Девица из очередной редакции, каждая из которых обозначается среди знакомых Криса кодовым словом “Космополитен”, спрашивает его о старых съемках и о новых, о планах и воспоминаниях; она спрашивает о сестрах и о Скотте, - и сколько можно трогать Скотта, почему бы не спрашивать о потенциально скандальных вещах у него самого?

\- А что вы можете сказать о своей ориентации? - спрашивает она, и Крису хочется ответить вопросом на вопрос.

Это ваше первое интервью, мисс?

Вас научить формулировать вопросы так, чтобы на них можно было ответить, мисс?

Посоветовать вам кого-то, кто обожает, когда его слова перекраивают перед выпуском в печать, вместо меня, мисс?

\- Моя ориентация не претерпела никаких изменений, - вежливо сообщает он, не запнувшись; потому что она не изменилась, не развернулась круто в противоположную сторону, и Крис по-прежнему иногда задумывается о браке.

Потому что ему, по большому счету, все равно, и он мог бы заявить, что трахается иногда с одним человеком, “вы все его хорошо знаете”, и если для актера такой пиар может оказаться черным, то на режиссеров всем на самом-то деле плевать, и если так продолжится, то когда-нибудь Крис просто устанет от череды идиотских вопросов, он знает себя. Но, - Эванс, только попробуй; но, - Эванс, можешь хоть матом меня крыть, хоть комплиментами облизать, все, что угодно, только не это; но, - Эванс, это лишнее обсасывание темы в прессе; но, - Эванс, это личное, я не выношу личное на публику.

Сотню фотографий, где ты бухой просто в ноль, может скачать любой дурак, сказал тогда Крис разве что из чувства противоречия, и в ответ получил - так ты, значит, тоже скачал?

Если я захочу посмотреть, как у тебя глаза собираются в кучку, проще купить тебе водки, пожал плечами Крис.

Отлично, согласился Себастиан, - отлично; так чего же ты ждешь.

\- Однажды ваша мать заявила, что ей жаль, что только один из ее сыновей - гомосексуалист.

\- Неудачная формулировка, - Крис смеется. - Она имела в виду, что была бы не против. Моя мать - одна из самых толерантных женщин в мире.

\- Но, возможно, эти слова появились не на пустом месте? - господи, девочка, как же тебе хочется получить лишние проценты к зарплате. - Вы никогда не экспериментировали?

Повесить трубку.

Почему нельзя просто повесить трубку.

\- Эти слова появились, потому что вопросы на эту тему часто возникают по отношению к моей семье, - он барабанит пальцами по столу. - Послушайте, имеет ли это значение? Все мы - люди. Не очень-то много отличий, если присмотреться.

Совсем немного; и некоторые подруги Криса ведут себя так, словно успели отрастить яйца, - и Скотт иногда рассказывает о бабских истериках своих мужчин, и в жестах Себастиана порой проглядывает что-то манерное, и Крис, готовясь к роли в “Жестоких людях”, слишком много всего успел узнать.

И все это неважно.

Все это неважно, все это не нужно, все это идет от ограниченности ума, но Крис не считает себя вправе обвинять в этом кого-то еще; для этого у него самого слишком мало ясности в голове, слишком много шума.

Лишнего шума.

Просто у кого-то - еще больше.

\- Вы не ответили на вопрос, - настаивает журналистка очень терпеливо, и Крис рад, что она не сидит напротив, его выражение лица не понравилось бы сейчас никому.

\- Бывало, - он потирает ладонью лицо, наотмашь, наискосок. - Да, бывало. Без комментариев.

\- Не из-за этого ли завершились ваши последние длительные отношения?

Да, из-за этого.

Нет, не из-за этого.

Грузы на весах в голове Криса постоянно меняют свою тяжесть.

\- Нет, - Крис очень старается, чтобы голос звучал мягче. - В мире, к сожалению, существуют другие, гораздо более реальные проблемы.

\- Хорошо… Извините. И последний вопрос. Кем вы видите себя через десять лет?

Существует какая-то школа для хреновых журналистов, мисс?

Эта статья вообще будет кому-нибудь интересна, мисс?

Догадаетесь ли вы сами, что я на самом деле хочу сказать последние полчаса, или вас просветить, мисс?

Крис усмехается.

\- Собой, - искренне сообщает он, потянувшись за бутылкой воды. - Таким, какой я есть, только, надеюсь, мудрее. Банально, но, знаете, есть утверждение, с которым я полностью согласен: честность вообще никому не интересна.

Крис мог бы много чего рассказать о честности - внешней и перед самим собой; он только не смог бы объяснить, как правильно ею пользоваться.

Это тоже одна из тех проблем, о которых он не рассказал бы никому.

Одна из немногих.

\- Мы пришлем черновой вариант интервью вашему агенту, - высокий голосок журналистки сменяет повисшую было паузу. - Материал будет отправлен в печать в конце июля. Спасибо вам большое.

\- Я очень рад, - кивает Крис невидимой собеседнице, подкидывая бутылку на ладони. - Спасибо.

Дауни однажды рассказывал, как выбалтывал репортерам о случившейся накануне групповухе или проклинал на разные лады, а потом угрожал подослать к ним снайперов. Они не велись, конечно, говорил он, но я был чертовски убедителен; а потом наступил новый, цивилизованный век, и за такие слова через минуту могут отправить под суд.

Жаль, думает Крис.

Как же жаль.

_"Твои проблемы — это минные поля у тебя в голове."_

_\- Рэй Брэдбери. Doktor с подводной лодки_

Он говорит - когда я остаюсь дома дольше нужного, меня снова начинают волновать те вещи, которые когда-то перестали. Он говорит - иногда я просто забываю, как играть. Он говорит - мне нравится это в моей профессии, то, что я существую, ощущаю себя в какой-то конкретный момент, раскрываюсь, и могу полностью это контролировать. Он говорит - это то, чего мне не хватает в жизни. Он говорит - у меня очень шумные мозги.

Тшшш, говорит Крис Эванс. Тшшш.

Себастиан находит интервью случайно, по какой-то перекрестной ссылке; Крис на экране планшета улыбается, - искренность, граничащая с гротеском, Себастиан лучше многих знает, что бывает иначе, - щурится, прижимая палец к губам, понижает голос на фоне давящей, напрягающей, слишком тщательно подобранной музыки и приглушенного света. Крис как будто пришел на прием к тому психотерапевту, заранее зная, что его будут снимать; делать вид, что ты выворачиваешь всю душу нараспашку, очень легко, когда на самом деле всего-то приоткрываешь на пару миллиметров железную дверь.

Тшшш.

Себастиан пересматривает интервью раза три, прежде чем остановиться и понять, что они никогда не заговорят об этом; он мог бы много чего сказать.

Эванс, смотреть это видео - все равно, что распахнуть дверцы шкафа и увидеть за ними ебаную Нарнию, шагнуть туда, встретить по дороге парочку говорящих животных, а потом проснуться; это волшебство - вполне реальное, но такая же фальшивка, как и все остальное. Ты говоришь это, потому что тебе ничего не стоит это сказать, ты говоришь о себе в этом дебильном проекте с дебильной музыкой и искусственно домашней обстановкой, и люди наверняка думают, что теперь знают тебя лучше, что понимают наконец, какой ты. Ты весь такой сложный, Эванс, ты стремишься всему дать название, на все повесить ярлык, окей, сделать жизнь проще, а в итоге выходит только сложнее, и тебе это нравится, тебе нравится выглядеть и таким, ты думаешь - это честнее.

Если честно, Эванс, это тебя не красит.

Если честно, ты такой же человек с ебаной кучей проблем, как и все, и если бы люди знали о них не только из десятка видео, то поняли бы, что не стоило и интересоваться; чужие заебы волнуют всех, если кажутся необычными, а в твоем случае ничего необычного нет.

Ты просто себе не слишком-то нравишься, люди тебе не слишком-то нравятся, весь охренительный хаос этого мира тебе не слишком-то нравится, и гребаное интервью можно было уложить в минуту.

Себастиан не собирается говорить ничего из этого; не собирается ни звонить, ни писать, ни думать об этом, тупо уставившись на палец, прижатый к губам, и это та точка, на которой стоило бы остановиться или послать уже все нахрен, Себастиан умеет это, знает, как это делается, как перестать давать о себе знать и свести все к нулю без лишних потерь, только проблема в том, что этих потерь он не хочет.

Разогнавшись, Себастиан впервые за долгое время не может притормозить.

И говорить себе “стоп” надо было еще в две тысячи двенадцатом.

Вечером, отправив экспресс-почтой небольшую коробку, он включает “Легенды осени”.

_"Есть две ревности: одна — ложь самому себе, своему сердцу, другая — ложь в других."_

_\- Вениамин Каверин. Перед зеркалом_

Точной даты съемок Себастиана все еще нет, Джосс отвечает “пока не определились” с таким лицом, словно ему неприятно, а Крис старается не отсвечивать лишними вопросами; зато на площадке появляется дублер, помогает с постановкой драк, у него кепка, недельная щетина, ничего в нем сейчас не напоминает о “Солдате”, и, пожалуй, это к лучшему, Крису и без того есть на что отвлечься.

На чертов инстаграм, например, Крис триста раз себе наказал не проверять ничего, но профайл придурка Дона Саладино каждую неделю взрывается новыми фотографиями или видео, которые вызывают реакцию - Крис уверен, не только у него - у всех этих безликих тысяч подписчиков. Ну, думает Крис, может, он и не придурок, конечно, нормальный спортсмен, профессионал, знаток своего дела; Себастиан, как бы ни выглядела половина его поступков, никогда и ничего не делает себе в ущерб.

В отличие от Криса.

Потому что это - в ущерб; это - злит, нахрен, все эти фотографии, видео, тяжелое дыхание, тренажеры чертовы, спина, мышцы под прилипшей тканью футболки, и как, блядь, ну как можно вообще выставлять такое в открытый доступ? Крис смотрит все равно, - сохраняет, как последний дебил, и не хватало еще дрочить на фотку с экрана телефона, но что еще, спрашивается, делать; как вообще с этим справляться - да и зачем, собственно. И Крис не вчера родился, все понимает и про преимущества социальных сетей, и про пиар, и про привлечение клиентов, и про контракты, - про необходимость занятий спортом, если уж на то пошло, - и Саладино за его репортажи стоило бы, вообще-то, сказать спасибо, да и не только за них, Себастиан меняется внешне - снова, это видно, Крис представить не может, насколько охуенно он будет выглядеть к началу съемок третьего “Кэпа”; и все-таки.

И все-таки.

Все эти ракурсы, вся эта подача, вся эта гордость, которая на экране мобильника считывается вместе с похотью, или, может, Крис просто заебался уже смотреть, - Саладино словно мечтает оттрахать собственного клиента пожестче, только не выходит, и он сублимирует, каждый день включая на телефоне камеру. Все это выглядит именно так, и Криса не волнует уже, что говорит Стэн, потому что он говорит - ты бредишь; он говорит - у тебя крыша едет уже, хватит овсянку с беконом жрать; он говорит - я плачу деньги, чтобы выглядеть хорошо, это работа, проблемы какие?

\- Давай я начну докапываться до твоих тренеров, - доносится из трубки голос Себастиана, когда очередное видео совсем сносит Крису башню. - Или кто у тебя там был еще? Волосы на груди кто удалял, автозагар растирал, костюм натягивал, всю эту хрень, мне что, пойти, может, не знаю, альбомы их поискать на фейсбуке, фотографии посмотреть?

Крис слышит невысказанное, - у тебя совсем крыша поехала, Эванс.

Слышит, - ты права-то никакого не имеешь, подумай, что несешь.

Слышит, - послушай, вообще, как ты это говоришь, твои претензии, твое это дерьмо, оно кому-то нужно?

Крис слышит голос Себастиана, голос у себя в голове, и он говорит правду; эта правда самого распространенного сорта - осознаешь ее и все равно не можешь ничего с собой поделать.

\- Я тебе клянусь, - отвечает Крис, наблюдая издалека, как Роберт роняет помидор из сендвича. - Если так продолжится, приеду поболтать с Саладино насчет его методов видеосъемки.

\- Ты ебанулся, - заключает Себастиан, вешает трубку; конечно, все продолжается точно так же.

Конечно, Крис не может не сдержать обещание.

Его ловят на площадке прямо перед отъездом в аэропорт; Крис расписывается на протянутом курьером бланке, удивленно вертит в руках сверток, в нем - коробка, небольшая совсем, в таких держат украшения или какую-нибудь мелочевку; эта посылка не фанатская, но на бланке не проставлен обратный адрес.

\- Таинственная поклонница? - добродушно фыркает Хемсворт Крису в спину, и он не отвечает ничего, пытаясь ногтем отодрать скотч; сюрпризы, тем более подобного рода, не входят в список его обожаемых вещей.

Если не считать того, что иметь в голове подобный список - в принципе идиотизм, всю жизнь подтрунивал над ним Скотт; Крис, господи, зачем нужно систематизировать все?

Липкая лента наконец поддается, и из коробки на ладонь Криса выпадает кольцо. Серебряное, матовое, широкое, - чужое, - Крис узнает его моментально, помнит на пальцах, безымянном или среднем, помнит брошенным на полке под зеркалом в ванной, помнит даже на фотографиях.

Решил, что ли, что без материального подарка на день рождения Крис все-таки не обойдется - пусть с опозданием?

“Нахрена ты прислал мне свое кольцо?” - отправляет он тут же, и ответ приходит меньше, чем через минуту, как будто был заготовлен шаблон.

“Посмотрел пару твоих интервью. Кажется, тебе оно нужно больше.”

И это не объясняет вообще ничего, Крис не понимает, но пытается, вертит в руках уже в такси, присматривается - замечает наконец то, что могло сразу броситься в глаза, если знать, куда смотреть.

FUCK IT - лаконичная, крупная гравировка на внутренней стороне ободка; не знаешь - не увидишь никогда.

Не обращая внимания на водителя, Крис отсмеивается, надевая кольцо на средний палец.

К черту все.

_"О каком здравом смысле может идти речь, когда в дело вступает ревность?"_

_\- Олег Рой. Нелепая привычка жить_

Это напоминает какой-то забег, где на старте тебе пообещали, что вон там, через десяток километров, парочку горных хребтов и три моста, вот там-то и ждет долгожданный финиш; и ты бежишь, найдя удобную скорость, не соревнуешься ни с кем, просто работаешь, просто идешь к цели, а потом понимаешь, что не существует никакой финишной ленты, и дорога эта не заканчивается вот уже которую неделю, и все дни уже сливаются в один, и ты думаешь только о том, что устал и хочешь пить.

Усталость и жажда - в общем-то, главное, что Себастиан чувствует все это время, потому что Саладино не щадит его совершенно, как не щадит никого; и Эванс наверняка сказал бы что-то о том, что в этом вся ирония жизни - за собственные мучения ты еще и деньги платишь, Эванс и из этого сделал бы что-то серьезное, а Себастиан только смахивает пот со лба, прикручивая к штанге еще пару блинов.

\- Вообще я думал всегда, что спорт, не знаю, должен прибавлять энергии, - фыркает он уже не в первый раз, озираясь в поисках полотенца.

\- Это правда, - хмыкнув, улыбается Дон, и это действительно так, и энергия, и тело меняется, и ты становишься лучше, Себастиан знает это, чувствует это, видит каждый день в зеркале, это охуенно, это стоит того; но о всех плюсах не получается думать после двух часов тренировки, а Саладино, который и сам редко прохлаждается, выглядит сияющим придурком с рекламных билбордов - и сейчас, и вообще круглосуточно, Себастиан понятия не имеет, как ему это удается, но это раздражает.

\- Ну, не знаю, - Себастиан опускается на лавку для пресса, перекидывает через нее ногу. - Мне прямо сейчас спорт прибавляет желания лечь и сдохнуть. Окей, поесть бы еще.

\- Главное, не забудь про животный белок, - назидательно сообщает Дон, ребята ржут, Себастиан закатывает глаза, что вообще с него взять. - Еще три подхода.

Еще три, еще пять, перерыв.

Новый день - и все сначала.

И все отлично, Себастиана более чем устраивает его жизнь прямо сейчас, если бы кто-то спросил, как он себя чувствует, он ответил бы - лучше всех; или, по крайней мере, близко к тому, потому что было бы замечательно, если бы никто не трахал Себастиану мозги после того, как Дон в очередной раз обновит инстаграм. И хуже всего, что Крису не объяснить никак, не донести до него, что не обязательно звонить и материться каждый раз; на самом деле, Себастиану нравится это иногда - знать, что где-то там в Англии Эванс пялится на фотографии, перематывает видео раз за разом, и, когда он звонит, в этих разговорах обвинение борется с желанием, Крис сбивается каждый раз, рассказывая, что думает насчет того, как Себастиан разводит ноги, насчет насквозь мокрых футболок, насчет напряженных мускулов; Себастиану нравится все это, но Крис все равно ведет себя, как полный придурок, кто бы поспорил с этим? С чужой ревностью у Себастиана сложные отношения, в свое время ему не раз мозг выворачивали претензиями, обоснованными или нет, неважно, - у Эванса-то откуда это берется, эта неожиданно сильная неприязнь в голосе, эти “придурок Саладино” и “дебильные фото”, - все это Себастиана не устраивает совершенно, он не собирается отчитываться, не собирается ругаться по этому поводу, не собирается ревновать в ответ, он просто не понимает - больше года все было идеально, ни обязательств, ни сцен, ни вопросов лишних, и даже без приветствий можно было обходиться, секс, дружба, удобство, никаких проблем.

Нахрена теперь?

И он снова думает - да послать уже к чертовой матери, теперь-то уже пора, слишком много негатива, это злит, мешает, и ему в первую очередь, и Эвансу тоже; Крис вообще стал злее за эти годы, - Себастиан отлично помнит его в конце две тысячи десятого, чуть более дружелюбным, чуть более мягким, чуть более добродушным, из Криса во все стороны перло ощущение комфорта, который можно было испытать рядом с ним, стоило только подойти ближе; а теперь он захлопывается, как ракушка, и, если вдруг раскрывается, оттуда только и лезет, что какое-то дерьмо.

Себастиан не собирается чувствовать себя хоть на малую долю виноватым.

Просто - послать, думает он каждый раз.

Он не делает этого.

Он не делает, потому что прямо сейчас это было бы слишком бессмысленно, да и решение такое - из тех, что Себастиан не хочет уже принимать, пусть идет как идет; катится к чертям - да и похуй. Он не делает ничего, и все это становится совсем не смешно, потому что Эванс нарисовывается возле тренажерного зала.

Возникает словно из ниоткуда у черного входа, привычного уже для любого человека здесь, хоть как-то засветившегося на экранах чужих телевизоров; Себастиан выходит, забрасывая на плечо сумку, он сегодня последний, дополнительная тренировка, все уже разошлись, Дон следует за ним по пятам - и почти врезается в спину, когда Себастиан резко останавливается; Крис стоит, боком прислонившись к кирпичной стене, руки в карманах, на лице эта улыбка его, обычная улыбка для международных премьер, - ах, господи, я блядь так счастлив здесь находиться, задайте мне еще немного вопросов.

\- Крис, какая неожиданность, - устало замечает Себастиан, облизывая губы; шагает все-таки наружу, во двор, позволяя Дону пройти следом, и тот тут же взрывается дружелюбием:

\- Крис Эванс - здесь! Вот это точно неожиданность, - они крепко пожимают руки, Крис улыбается, и Себастиан, упираясь спиной в стену, вяло думает, что, может, можно было бы свалить, пока он скалятся друг на друга; он бросил курить на время, но сейчас мечтает просто о сигарете.

И Крис смеется, рассказывает что-то про срочные дела в городе - какие нахрен дела - и про то, что решил, раз уж так вышло, заскочить к старому приятелю, - мы с Себастианом дружим, конечно, мог бы и не сомневаться, - и что хотел успеть на тренировку, потому что наслышан о профессионализме местного тренера, но, жаль, доехал слишком поздно. Ничего страшного, говорит ему Дон, если интересно - покажу новое видео, как раз снял час назад, сегодня делали упор на кардио, у нас новые беговые дорожки; и улыбка Криса снова и снова напоминает оскал, взгляд стальной совсем, и радушие настолько напускное, что Себастиан думает - может, Саладино и в самом деле такой придурок.

\- Сигареты есть? - интересуется Себастиан, пока Дон копается в телефоне, и Крис, подняв брови, вытаскивает из кармана помятую пачку, протягивает, разглядывает его откровенно оценивающе, с головы до ног, ощупывает, взглядом - как будто руками, Себастиан практически может почувствовать, и он бы предпочел, чтобы этим дело и ограничилось.

Чтобы они поехали куда-нибудь, потрахались, и Крис свалил обратно в Лондон; чтобы обошлось без этого цирка, - он щелкает зажигалкой, а Эванс тем временем склоняется к экрану, опираясь ладонью о плечо Дона, обыденный совершенно жест, но Себастиану кажется, если Крис еще немного сожмет пальцы, на рубашке Саладино останутся прожженные дыры. И они снова смеются, Крис кивает, как китайский болванчик, и начинает рассказывать что-то о друзьях, которые показывали ему прошлые видео, - какие еще нахрен друзья, господи, мудак, - об их ценном мнении, о том, что людям, оказывается, все эти отчеты из тренажерного зала кажутся откровенными очень, слишком нарочитой рекламой, - Дон, не считаешь ли ты, что они могут быть правы? Людям интересно видеть результат, говорит Дон, машет рукой в сторону Себастиана, окончательно решившего слиться со стеной. Людям нравится, и, в конце концов, Крис, согласись, говорит Дон, им определенно есть на что посмотреть.

Нашлись тут специалисты по маркетингу, думает Себастиан.

\- Я все еще здесь, вообще-то, - произносит он почти дружелюбно, растягивая в вымученной улыбке губы, долго затягивается, какой же кайф, свалить бы уже домой; неизвестно, чего вообще добивается сейчас Эванс, но, видимо, нарывается на то, чтобы Себастиан захлопнул перед ним дверь.

И они все спорят о том, что можно показывать, а что нельзя, и как лучше снимать, и что-то про ракурсы, Себастиан уже вообще не следит, не вслушивается в слова, взгляд его упирается в одну точку, застывает на лице Криса, - эмоциональном, открытом, он оживленно жестикулирует, а угроза сквозит в каждом движении, если Дон этого не видит, так значит, он просто слепой. И - видит, видит же, понимает вдруг Себастиан, замечает, сколько напряжения в самом Саладино; это уже, думает он, не цирк, это средняя школа, прелюдия перед петушиными боями, где один из участников нихуя не понимает, за что его собираются бить.

А потом Крис смотрит на Себастиана - оглядывает с головы до ног, снова, задумчивый, ухмыляется вдруг:

\- А вообще-то, - говорит он, и Себастиан выгибает бровь, щелчком по фильтру стряхивая пепел. - Вообще-то, Дон, может, ты и прав.

\- Ты дебил, - часом позже рвано выдыхает Себастиан, захлопывая дверь в квартиру собственной спиной, Эванс толкает его, как обычно, резко - держит, вжимая ладони в плечи, футболка съезжает под пальцами, Крис вылизывает его шею, и, похоже, ему похуй вообще. - Ты дебил, это не здорово нихера, и чего ты добился-то?

Чего ради приезжал, если разошлись они с Саладино на том, что тот будет обновлять инстаграм чаще, больше, разнообразнее, - на том, что Себастиана в этих материалах будет еще больше, Дон пообещал фактически; чего ради приезжал, если угрожал неделями, а в итоге полчаса еще развлекался разговорами о протеине и добавках с идиотскими названиями, пока Себастиан, забив на все это действо, заткнул уши наушниками плеера.

\- Чего ради творить эту хрень, - злится Себастиан, кусает губы Криса, терзает рот, если этот мудак хотел его выбесить, у него отлично получилось, замечательно просто, филигранная работа; и Крис ведет рукой от волос к щеке, не замечая, пальцами мажет по подбородку, от одного из них Себастиан вдруг чувствует прохладу, и, скосив глаза, видит кольцо.

\- Я просто понял, что я идиот, - спокойно сообщает Крис, отстраняется, стаскивая толстовку за шиворот, и Себастиан кивает тут же, красноречиво подняв брови. - Что если этих видео не будет, я совсем заебусь в Лондоне.

Окей, думает Себастиан, окей, не плевать ли; тянет взъерошенного Эванса обратно к себе за ворот майки.

Окей, не все ли равно.

Поспать так и не удается.

_"Земная слава — на воде круги,_

_Что беспрестанно ширятся, растут,_

_Пока в просторе водном не исчезнут. "_

_\- Уильям Шекспир. Генрих IV_

Фотографии Крис получает от Энтони, - Маки бомбардирует его ссылками, одна за другой, и еще, и еще, бесконечные кадры, Себастиан за столом, Себастиан улыбается, Себастиан хмурится, Себастиан поправляет волосы, Себастиан подписывает какие-то рисунки, Себастиан и Энтони на панели, Себастиан хлопает Энтони по ладони; блядь, думает Крис, какого хера, у меня что, на лбу все написано?

\- Какого хера? - вежливо уточняет он, перезванивая. - В смысле, Энтони, я рад, что вы там круто проводите время. Но мне бы хватило и одной фотографии, нет?

\- Просто хотел убедиться, что ты это увидишь, - Маки вообще ничего не парит, никогда и нигде, он делает то, что в голову придет, говорит то, что нравится, рассыпается шутками и комплиментами, когда хочет; Маки знает о них обоих слишком много, но Крис все еще к этому не привык. - Потому что он сегодня звезда, чувак, серьезно, он просто блистал, админы визжат, как сучки, от восторга. Так что смотри, - он ржет, как всегда переходит к смеху и обратно без всяких пауз, хороший, открытый Энтони Маки, чтоб его, как вообще ему удается таким быть, - смотри и скажи мне спасибо, Крис.

\- Да не дождешься, - смеется в ответ Крис, спохватывается: - У тебя-то как прошло?

\- Мне подарили браслет, - очень серьезно сообщает Энтони, цокает языком. - По кайфу, вообще все по кайфу, публика - блеск. Все, меня ждет отличный сендвич, давай, приятель, скоро увидимся.

\- Увидимся.

Фотографии все разные, Себастиан на них разный, и где-то видно, что он нереально не выспался, а где-то - что ему сказали что-то приятное, и он, как обычно, в шоке этом своем, в прострации, как, серьезно, вы на самом деле оценили то, что я делаю; и Крис листает их бесцельно, пялится на улыбку и на знакомый какой-то кардиган, Себастиан на фото светится весь, светятся - глаза, Крис успел от этого отвыкнуть, они потухшие были в прошлый раз, гребаный Саладино; руки тянутся набрать номер, но Себастиан оказывается быстрее.

\- Ты как? - интересуется он первым делом, и это так по-детски, Крис же слышит, понимает прекрасно, что нахрен Себастиана сейчас не интересуют его дела, Себастиану хочется поделиться, и никто не смог бы в этом ему отказать:

\- Ничего нового, - он вытягивается на кровати, забрасывает руку за голову, невидящий взгляд переводит в окно, за ним светло еще, ветер бьет по веткам деревьев, откуда-то издалека доносится чья-то ругань. - Энтони сказал, ты там звездишь.

\- Энтони придурок, - смеется Себастиан, коротко, не натянуто, так, как всегда бы должен. - Десять раз сказал, как у меня круто уложены волосы, пиздец, скоро разговоры пойдут.

\- Да ладно, люди это любят, - усмехается Крис, и в ответ снова слышит смех:

\- Ага, проверено. Сделай комплимент мужику, обними младенца, ты лучше меня знаешь.

Люди это любят, снова говорит Крис.

Люди любят - тебя, придурок, хочет сказать он; любят, а ты понять все никак не можешь, уложить в голове, и месяц проходит за месяцем, а ты не веришь, что это происходит. И Себастиан распаляется уже, продолжает говорить, без натянутых пауз, без слов-паразитов, Крис через трубку ловит энтузиазм, бесконечный, безграничный, Стэна зарядить легко совсем, дай ему тепло, дай ему любовь, оцени его, он ответит тем же, - это как щелчок зажигалки, - быстрый, красивый огонь, трепещет на ветру, исчезает так же резко, как появляется, и вызвать можно в любую секунду; Стэна легко зарядить, а людям легко этим заниматься, фанатам всегда проще, им достаточно малого, хороший фильм, красивая улыбка, и они уже орать готовы. Им любить так просто - называть это любовью, - это обожание, эту восторженность свою, это громкое восхищение, и спасибо им за это, если продолжат в том же духе, может, когда-то до этого идиота дойдет.

Себастиан рассказывает, - про опоздание Маки, про огромную очередь, про дебильные коллажи с их лицами, про то, что рука отсохла расписываться; его голос негромкий, радостный, усталый, умиротворенный абсолютно, Крис уже не помнит, когда было такое в последний раз - года два назад, а может, и того больше; Крис осознает вдруг, как давно они просто не разговаривали нормально.

\- Я тебе усы подрисовал на одном плакате, - довольно сообщает Себастиан, фыркает насмешливо, это тоже по-детски. - Отлично вышло. Порадовал какую-то девчонку.

И он говорит о том, что выжат, вообще, как губка, рассказывает совершенно свободно, отвечает на десяток незаданных вопросов, Крису необязательно было даже формулировать их, Себастиан слышит и так, - объясняет что-то про то, как слал всех нахуй с этими требованиями:

\- Никаких объятий на автограф-сессии, говорят они мне, представь, - Крис представляет. - Нельзя, нельзя, бла бла бла, а у девушки, блядь, татуировка с моим лицом на лодыжке - с моим лицом, Эванс, я почти чокнулся, когда увидел, она дрожит вся, слова сказать не может, и что мне, сидеть, просто смотреть на нее?

\- За деньги пекутся, - Крис вздыхает, сжимая пальцами переносицу. - Кто хочет пообниматься, добро пожаловать, платите бабки за фото. Ты же знаешь это все.

\- Да с хуя ли, - раздраженно огрызается Себастиан, но успокаивается тут же, гораздо быстрее обычного, Крис почти видит его улыбку, расслабленную, мягкую, спокойную, мать его, чертов океан, который за час не перелетишь. - Я понимаю все. Только и я не машина с распиаренным лицом, и к людям лучше по-человечески, и я понимаю все, Эванс, но они заебали. Не разговаривайте с ним долго, это нельзя, то нельзя, детям фотографии платные, им похуй, что это дети. Похуй, что меня будут считать полным козлом.

Крис молчит; не в этом дело, не в этом абсолютно, он знает, и Себастиан знает тоже, - как будто его парило сегодня, что о нем подумают, он же видел, как все происходило, видел это обожание в глазах, Крис не первый день на свете, проходил через все это; как будто его парило сегодня, кем его считают, он и сам со своей репутацией который год творит, что хочет, не в этом дело. Крис молчит, и Себастиан замалчивает это о себе, только произносить ничего и не нужно, Крис знает, - об отзывчивости, о чувствительности, о человечности, и фанатские отзывы ни при чем, просто кто-то другой на этих детей и внимания не обратил бы, кто-то другой на фанаток плачущих забил бы - кто-то другой, не Себастиан.

Он просто такой.

Такой, какой есть, и кто виноват, что негде было показать это раньше?

И Себастиан выдыхается уже, это слышно, - хочет говорить дальше, рассказывать еще, но устал, устали они оба, и разговор этот по телефону еще, сто лет не общались без мозгоебства, странно, непривычно, слишком много для одного дня; в голосе появляется хрипотца, начинаются паузы, и Крис прикрывает глаза, он все еще хочет слушать.

Слушать голос; он задолбался за день, съемки закончились час назад, имеет он право на простые человеческие желания, в конце-то концов, - Крис злится за них на себя, хотя давно уже пора перестать.

Пора привыкать, думает он, слыша, как Себастиан откашливается после долгой затяжки.

\- Три недели, - говорит он вдруг, следом раздается зевок. - Договаривались сегодня. Через три недели, и потом еще через месяц.

\- Да неужели, - Крис впервые думает, что это будет сложно; сложно находиться на площадке рядом. Так не должно быть, - я думал, этого не произойдет уже. Джосс все юлил, как будто мы сценарий не видели.

\- Запарили, - соглашается Себастиан, зевает снова, и Крис улыбается:

\- К зеркалу подойди. И посмотри на себя.

\- Это прелюдия? Эванс, я устал, - уточняет он со смешком, но все-таки умолкает на минуту. - Ну?

\- Скажи это, - Крис не открывает глаз.

\- Сказать что?.. А, черт, это вы, доктор, - Себастиан хрипло ржет, вздыхает, выдерживает паузу. - Ты молодец. На, Эванс, подавись своей терапией.

\- Ты молодец, - повторяет Крис уже сам, и Себастиан кашляет опять, Крис почти видит прижатую к губам ладонь, пальцы без колец, отражение в вылизанном до блеска гостиничном зеркале; произносит, прежде чем отключиться:

\- Я знаю.

Это просто очередной способ поблагодарить.

Нихрена он не знает еще.

_"Расслабление значит, что ты как дома."_

_\- Ошо. Творчество. Высвобождение внутренних сил_

Себастиан появляется на площадке, как обещал, через три недели - всего на несколько дней в этот раз, разминутся, наверное, с Энтони, а потом он окажется здесь аккурат в свой день рождения; странный, неудобный график, а впрочем, ничего удивительного, в одном из вариантов сценария, Себастиан знает, никакого Зимнего солдата в “Мстителях” не предполагалось; и Себастиан понятия не имеет, кого благодарить за тот вариант, что приняли окончательно, режиссера, продюсеров или, все-таки, себя самого.

Да плевать.

Он здесь - в кругу знакомых в большинстве своем лиц, Себастиан сталкивался с каждым хотя бы однажды, и бывал на вечеринках Мстителей пару раз, когда оказывался в Лос-Анджелесе, Крис звал его, - просто как друга тогда еще звал, и Себастиан, в первый раз оценив обстановку, фыркал потом:

\- У меня в школе девчонки так делали. Всегда таскали за собой страшненькую молчаливую подружку, чтобы увереннее казаться на ее фоне.

\- Придурок, - отмахивался Эванс, пожимая плечами, как будто не было очевидно, как день, что ему все еще неловко тогда было, неудобно, странно, Крис смотрел на Дауни, как на живую легенду, а на Хиддлстона - как на смертельно доброго божка, по нелепой случайности спустившегося с небес; и они оба были там оборванцами, по ошибке попавшими на королевский прием, но потом все устаканилось, а еще позже - вечеринки сошли на нет.

Или Себастиана не звали.

Он настроен работать, Эванс настроен работать, и не может быть ничего лучше, Себастиан успел соскучиться по съемочному процессу, отвыкнуть даже, но вливается - с первых секунд; Дауни панибратски хлопает его по плечу, Хемсворт накануне говорит, что посмотрел наконец “Солдата”, - это круто было, серьезно, ты просто молодец, - комплименты продолжают сыпаться со всех сторон все эти часы, дни, месяцы, Себастиану огромных усилий стоит заставить себя не слушать их слишком жадно; он знает, что будет, если увлечься.

Знает, что происходит, когда перехваливают, и перестаешь выкладываться, а ему нужно это - выкладываться на сто, двести, тысячу процентов, вкладывать максимум собственных сил, иначе нахрена вообще все это?

И Крис тоже - куда только делась усталость, привычная уже глазу; носится по площадке, как ужаленный, улыбки летят во все стороны, - так летят, наверное, стрелы из лука какого-нибудь бухого купидона, беспорядочные, шальные, - и им хорошо здесь, обоим, Себастиану невероятно жаль уезжать.

\- Опять тренировки, - жалуется он на исходе своего последнего дня, сидя на полу у Эванса в трейлере; вытягивает ноги через проход, фыркает, когда тот едва не спотыкается о них, опускаясь поотдаль. - Нельзя сокращать их продолжительность слишком резко, и бла бла бла, ебаный Саладино.

\- Я сразу так и говорил, - с готовностью кивает Крис, бросает ему бутылку воды. - И что он творит с фотографиями? В последний раз я рыдал от смеха, и это, блядь, не то, ради чего я открываю его инстаграм.

\- Так не открывай, - откручивая крышку, Себастиан округляет глаза, скашивает приоткрытый рот, вываливает язык, неубедительно изображая заебанный на тренажерах полутруп. - Решили не перекармливать народ, уйти пока от секса, - он ухмыляется, прерываясь на глоток, облизывается, - к юмору.

\- Юмору, - Крис тянет слово, из его уст при обычной скорости речи это всегда звучит особенно нарочито, нелепо почти, таким типичным американцам это нихрена не идет, думает Себастиан всякий раз, но ему нравится - всякий раз, опять же. - Конечно. Я же помню все это, - его голос звучит насмешливо и немного недовольно, когда он запускает пальцы в волосы, проводит ладонью чужим, слизанным жестом, Себастиан моментально узнает в нем свой собственный; Крис каменеет лицом: - Я смешной. Я хочу сниматься в комедиях. Джим Керри - это мой любимый ак… Блядь! - Крис сбивается на хохот, потому что Себастиан, оттолкнувшись от пола, бросается на него в едином порыве, наваливается, ржет, рукой пытается заткнуть рот, но Крис перехватывает, он все еще больше, даже сейчас, совсем незаметно, но все еще почему-то сильнее. Он, полусидя, вжимается спиной в ножку стола, это удобно - удобно Себастиану, который фактически ложится сверху, не собирается вставать; они заперли дверь вообще?

Кажется, да.

\- Когда-нибудь я снимусь в такой комедии, - сообщает Себастиан, упирается ладонями в пол, привстает, склоняется к лицу, языком ведет по линии подбородка; Эванс так охуенно красив, что, когда забываешь об этом всего на минуту, осознание бьет потом в голову дружеским подзатыльником - смотреть, что ли, перестал на него? А нихуя, парень, смотри дальше, касайся, трогай; и Себастиан смотрит, касается, трогает, коротко целует в губы, прежде чем продолжить. - В такой, что ты охренеешь. С катушек слетишь от смеха. В психушку попадешь, как самый ебанутый актер на планете, так будешь ржать.

Еще поцелуй, и еще, и укус; Себастиан толком не знает, сколько в его словах есть от шутки.

Укус - снова, и Крис рывком опрокидывает его на спину, перекатывается, оказываясь сверху, он не прекращает посмеиваться, но в глазах смеха уже мало:

\- Вот поэтому ты и не снимаешься в комедиях, - Себастиан закатывает глаза, на кой черт болтать сейчас, давно пора прекращать; он самым очевидным намеком цепляется за ремень Криса, опускает руку ему между ног, сжимает через джинсы, и новый укус следует тут же, между поцелуями, но Эванс упорный, заканчивает мысль. - Там нет такой задачи, свести человека с ума, - Себастиан смеется, и Крис произносит, припечатывая, - нет ее, - одновременно с тем, как широко распахивается дверь.

\- Хей, Крис! - жизнерадостный голос, который Себастиан узнал бы из тысячи; он обреченно стонет, рыкнув:

\- Дверь захлопни, - пока Крис, уронив голову, беспардонно ржет, сука, Себастиану в плечо. - Блядь, Маки.

\- Да, ребята, - Энтони нависает над ними, уперев руки в бока, и Себастиан видит, его распирает просто, в прошлый-то раз он хохотал полчаса. - Это уже карма, я вам скажу, ага? Херовая закономерность, я на это не подписывался. Парни, давайте так: я сейчас по-быстрому выйду, постучусь и зайду, окей?

\- Можешь просто выйти, - советует Себастиан, не торопясь подниматься.

Смеются все трое.

_"До Тревора трахаться было всегда словно захлопнуть дверь перед всем миром. С Тревором это было как открывать сотни дверей."_

_\- Поппи Брайт. Рисунки на крови_

Тринадцатое августа, час ночи - время и дата светятся на дисплее телефона; Крис отпирает дверь чужого номера собственной ключ-картой.

\- Чейс, мать твою, кто научил тебя желать эту хрень? - доносится смех из-за приоткрытой двери ванной; Себастиан выходит, на ходу вытирая руки, мобильник, склонив голову, прижимает к плечу. - Наша дружба умерла. Да. Нет, через неделю, с вас вечеринка, - он прохаживается по комнате, что-то доказывает в трубку, и Крис отворачивается, опуская на стол пакет; выкладывает поочередно пачку дорогого табака, листы папиросной бумаги, машинку для скручивания.

\- С днем рождения, - говорит Крис, чувствуя, как Себастиан подходит со спины, тепло его руки на плече - он ставит телефон на вибровызов, отбрасывает на кровать, тут же оживляется, шагая к столу, вертит в руках пачку:

\- Как в старые добрые времена, - тянет Себастиан почти мечтательно, и тут же поправляется со смешком, - ну, почти, - машинка летит следом за телефоном, он объясняет: - Эта хрень вообще никому не нужна. Спасибо.

Крис не выдумывает поздравлений, Себастиан не зовет его на вечеринку, и это настолько в порядке вещей, что подумать было бы странно о чем-то другом; желать нет смысла - с пожеланиями у них обоих всегда было туго; приглашать нет смысла - оба знают, что у Криса ни на какие вечеринки просто не будет времени. И вместо этого Себастиан кивает в сторону балкона, - Крис выходит следом, шагает в темноту ночи, наблюдая, как Себастиан, склонившись над широкими перилами, раскладывает на них бумажку, вскрывает пачку табака, берет щепотку, - размазывает пальцем, легкие, очевидно привычные движения; скручивает так же легко и аккуратно, пока не рассыпался, поворачивается боком, так, чтобы видеть Криса.

Смотрит не пристально - искоса, поднося полуразвернутую самокрутку ко рту, - не языком по бумаге ведет, а наоборот, бумагу мажет о кончик языка, длинное, тягучее движение, язык задевает пальцы, и Себастиан улыбается, спокойно, мягко, как своему; языком уже ведет по бумажке еще раз, приклеивает, наконец, прокручивает самокрутку в пальцах, щелкает зажигалкой. Крису хочется курить, глядя на это, странно, он же трезв абсолютно, но хочется до одури, и языком провести так же - только не по сигарете, по пальцам, на них, он уверен, горьковатый табачный привкус - въевшийся на самых подушечках, такой не выветрить, не слизать; и он уверен настолько же четко, что на языке Себастиана привкус тот же.

И неизвестно, чего хочется больше.

Себастиан все стоит так, смотрит уже в сторону, не выделывается, не красуется, не играет, - он просто курит так, не замечая даже, не напрягаясь, пальцы прижимает к губам, затягивается долго; самокрутка тоненькая совсем, бумага почти рвется, прорывается табачными крошками, оседает на пальцах, и Крис думает отстраненно - да что такого-то в этом, не вкусно ведь нихрена, табак, обычный табак, почему так тянет слизнуть.

Почему так тянет - все сразу.

И раз все сразу, думает Крис, то можно и с сигареты начать; подходит, собирается отобрать, но Себастиан не позволяет - дает курить так, со своей руки, пальцы прижимаются к губам Криса, - табак, думает он, зачем я купил его, он же дерьмовый оказался, но это неважно; Себастиан смотрит так, словно вдруг увидел что-то знакомое, и пальцы на губах Криса, чужие - как его собственные в давнем интервью, чертово тшшш.

Крис обязательно сказал бы себе - тшшш.

Но крошка табака опять падает почти в рот, и он облизывается машинально после затяжки, задевает, конечно, пальцы; и словно ничего не произошло, только Себастиан так и стоит, не убирает руку, чтобы затянуться самому. Пепел падает уже на пол балкона, огонек подбирается к пальцам, они словно становятся горячее, Себастиан все еще не отпускает, и Крис сглатывает:

\- Обожжешься же, - Себастиан обжигается, конечно, самокрутку роняет на пол, морщится, но лишь плечами пожимает, обжегся, мол - дальше что?

И Крис перехватывает его руку на автомате, это инстинкты, основанные на Себастиане в той же степени, в какой и на всей его жизни, - если кто-то обжегся, подуй на горячее, - Крис дует, слегка совсем, сигарета все еще тлеет на полу, Себастиан тянется притоптать ее, оступается, клонится вперед, вынуждая отступить назад, спиной к стене; стена холодная, но Крису жарко. Себастиан смотрит, как будто хочет что-то сказать, - кому ты говорил свое ебаное тшшш, практически слышит Крис, кому ты заливал про шумные мозги, придурок, - может, он должен слышать совсем не это, но Себастиан явно замалчивает слова, почти теряя равновесие, - опирается ладонью о стену, тихий хлопок у самой головы Криса кажется оглушительно громким; Себастиан целует его, и так целуют, чтобы молчать. Мысль мелькает где-то вспышкой - да, привкус тот же; Себастиан кладет ладонь ему на затылок, пальцами зарывается в волосы, и Крис резко откидывает голову, так, что костяшки чужие впечатываются в стену, Себастиан приваливается, придавливает совсем к стене, но Крис не чувствует себя загнанным в угол, рвано выдыхает, когда Себастиан прикусывает губу, тянет на себя; а к черту, думает он, пускай шумит.

Пускай шумит; он то интервью давал, когда все наклевывалось у них, начиналось, закручивалось в спираль и в этот ебаный не распутанный до сих пор клубок, и с тех пор варианта два всего, либо гул в голове, мешающий думать - либо тишина, середины нет; тишина бывает вот как сейчас, когда дыхание тяжелеет, и Крис подается вперед всем телом, не сдвигает, не отталкивает, просто - еще ближе, еще, еще, вплотную; выгибается еще больше, прижимая затылком руку, не давая убрать, пальцы Себастиана сжимаются сильнее. Он тянет за пряжку ремня Криса, не пытается расстегнуть - тянет, просунув руку между ними, цепляясь за пояс джинсов, задевая кожу, Крису кажется, что он может почувствовать этот горький табачный привкус, что останется теперь на боку от чужих пальцев; Крису кажется - да не кажется ему ничего уже, он вскидывается снова, одним сильным, гибким, хищным движением, ловит взгляд, Себастиана ведет, это видно, ему башку от такого сносит, он сжимает пальцы еще, и Крис стонет ему в рот, - или это стонет Себастиан, или они оба, но стон звучит, отдается в ушах эхом, как тот хлопок, потому что ночь, на балконе тихо, вокруг - невозможно тихо, как в голове. Крис отталкивается бедрами от стены, прижимается, замирая на пару секунд, пряжка ремня упирается Себастиану прямо в тазовую кость; и Крис убирает руки за спину, - зажимает между поясницей и стеной, держит так, хочется трогать, мать его, как же Себастиана хочется трогать, но - не сегодня, не сейчас, пусть сегодня - он, пусть сейчас - он, к черту все, пусть будет так.

Крис никогда не был так открыт, он сам прекрасно знает это о себе, никогда таким не бывает на идиотских интервью, и на случайных фото с вечеринок даже, и перед Себастианом - тоже, Крису необходим контроль, - где, куда, какая смазка, презервативы, в одежде или нет, ритм, скорость; но - сейчас он убирает руки, и Себастиан подвисает на секунду, взгляд горящий, и как будто он не знает, что делать с этим теперь, а Крис не собирается подсказывать, направлять, не сегодня, не сейчас, и похуй, - Себастиан ладонь ведет с затылка к виску, второй ладонью тоже лицо обхватывает, целует опять, смакует, неторопливо, не подгоняя, наверняка у него в голове то же, что и у Криса - они на ебаном балконе, с него надо уйти, пока не поздно, пока не спалили, пока не свалились; только, чтобы уйти куда-то, надо сначала с места сойти. Надо, думает Крис, но - похуй - только отвечает на поцелуй снова, прикрывает глаза, на кончике языка горьковатый привкус, как раньше, Крис слизывает его, чуть сползая по стене, - ерзает, поднимаясь опять, ладони плотнее вжимает в стену, она уже не прохладная, влажная, потому что вспотели ладони, черт, как же это было бы смешно, было бы, если бы Себастиан не целовал - так, не сжимал лицо - так, как будто неуверенно, как будто с ними такое в первый раз; а впрочем, понимает вдруг Крис, действительно, первый же, - сглатывает, запрокидывая голову, отстраняясь, он думает, мать твою, нахуй столько денег на психоаналитика тратил, эта падла сейчас на каких-нибудь Канарах развлекается за его счет. Рука Себастиана почти у Криса в штанах, другая обхватывает запястья сзади, он принимает правила игры, и им обоим некуда деваться - не хочется никуда деваться; Себастиан дышит в губы, тянет куда-то в бок, и они точно проваливаются в полумрак комнаты, - проваливаются, действительно, Крис движется спиной, не видит, не помнит ни черта, ногой цепляется за порожек, и они летят на пол, валятся на ковер. Темно, свет не горит, только от уличного фонаря пробивается через дверной проем балкона и отдернутые - как всегда у Себастиана - шторы; Крис ударяется спиной по-настоящему больно, Себастиан падает сверху, то ли не успевает удержать, то ли не очень хочет, - но Крис только раскидывает руки, открывается снова, ржет ему в губы, и Себастиан ловит смех, как ловит все остальное, звук обрывается, остается только дыхание.

Себастиан приподнимается, стаскивая джемпер, он сидел на нем, как влитой, лип, как вторая кожа, без него все равно лучше, теперь - после ебаных тренировок этих - еще лучше, пиздец как хорошо; Крис за пояс тянет его обратно:

\- Не тормози, - и это не его слова ведь, а Себастиана, Крис так и не говорит никогда, потому что, что бы они оба ни думали, именно Крис устанавливает темп; но - не сейчас, и свою футболку Крис снимает сам, выгибаясь - так быстрее, удобнее, пока Себастиан спускается ниже, губами к груди, он прикрывает глаза, и Крис дрожит.

Эта дрожь - напряжение, он жмет руки к полу изо всех сил, пусть Себастиан творит, что хочет, сегодня пусть так; и Крис сам так решил, но коснуться хочется, дернуть на себя - как обычно - хочется невозможно, и Крис поводит плечом, откидывает голову, демонстрируя шею, на ней бьется венка, Себастиан бросает такой взгляд, будто впервые видит его. Раздается смешок - снова, как стон, неизвестно чей, и Себастиан гасит его на разлете ребер, выдыхает, прижимается губами, Крис вздрагивает, прикусывая губу; это не смешно все - не смешно нихера, на самом деле, но нельзя думать об этом, кто знает, что будет, если они разрешат себе понять это, позволят себе осознать серьезность - что случится тогда? И Себастиан просто съезжает коленями по ворсу, ладонью упирается Крису в живот, дышит над пряжкой ремня, и Криса от этого ведет, дергает, он дрожит сильнее, ворсинки ковра остаются в пальцах; Себастиан медлит - секунду еще, две, три, - тянет свободную руку, знает, куда, сжимает сквозь джинсы, ведет вверх, вниз, широко, жадно, - окей, согласен, беру, все беру, давайте, можно не заворачивать. Крис продолжает цепляться за чертов ковер, коснуться все еще хочется, а Себастиан продолжает двигать рукой, вскидывает голову, глаза блестят; он облизывается, - бессознательным своим движением, как это чаще всего бывает, - и облизывается Себастиан, а горечь на языке чувствует - Крис. Он думает, надо что-то делать с этим, рвануть на себя, рассмеяться, Себастиана на спину опрокинуть, или что угодно еще, чтобы сгладить момент, избавиться от звенящей тишины, она еще хуже шума, еще опаснее, она непривычна; но Крис не делает этого, он уже выбрал, это почти проверка, - открой меня, я полжизни искал, мне стукнуло тридцать три, если я не откроюсь тебе, если, блядь, все это зря, я не знаю уже, - он только приподнимается на локтях, откидывает голову, дышит уже совсем рвано, потому что Себастиан вытаскивает ремень с пряжкой из шлеек, молнию тянет вниз, джинсы тоже, это никогда еще не было так медленно. Себастиан наконец подтягивается выше, ложится сверху, ерзает, трется всем телом, языком проводит по шее, ладонями - прижимает руки Криса к ковру, хотя без надобности уже, он справляется.

И Крис чуть ведет головой, отворачивается, сглатывает, шея настолько обнажена, что вцепился бы уже зубами, скотина, быстрее, в горло, - но Себастиан только прикусывает кожу под скулой, словно точку ставит - все, Крис, хватит проверять, хватит, успокойся:

\- Как же ты заебал меня, - шепчет Себастиан, открываясь в ответ. - Жить не могу, - шепчет он, тянется ко рту, стискивает пальцы на плечах, наверняка останутся синяки; и он вроде бы легкий, до сих пор легче Криса, но им придавливает враз, выбивает из легких весь воздух, даже бедрами не податься, когда Себастиан касается уголка рта языком, дышит жарко, медлит. - Жить не могу без этого.

И - как в омут с головой; не брился сегодня, щетина царапает губы, попадается под язык, а потом Себастиан отстраняется, и Крис выдыхает сквозь зубы со свистом, от этого звука Себастиан вскидывается весь, расширяет глаза, - стекает вниз тут же, руками оглаживает бока, щекой ведет по груди, животу, слегка поворачивает голову, и, кажется, снова ухмыляется, сука, - все беру, да, уверен, да, а ты, - и протяжный, низкий стон раздается в тишине комнаты, пробивает от головы до паха, неизвестно опять - чей, Крис думает, что его, но все-таки общий.

И Себастиан берет, во всех смыслах, - сползает еще чуть ниже, губами касается через ткань белья, она совсем тонкая, ее будто и нет, Крис дрожит всем телом, и без чего, интересно, не может жить он сам, - без этого? Ткань пропадает, Крис не замечает толком, как, ахает, приподнимается снова, видит только затылок и полуприкрытые глаза, - без этого? Крис протягивает руку, пальцы запускает в волосы, тянет, и Себастиан, не отвлекаясь, свободной рукой перехватывает, накрывает его ладонь своей, странный жест, до ужаса интимный почему-то, - может, без этого? И Крис стонет, уже почти не прерываясь, Себастиан отлично помогает в этом, ртом, губами, языком, пальцами, всем собой, - без этого, Крис?

Горло Себастиана вибрирует вокруг, и Крис не слышит, - да как тут услышишь, блядь, как вообще еще не отключились эти чувства, слух, зрение, обоняние, - не сразу понимает, и Себастиан отстраняется, медленно двигая рукой, от его рта к пальцам тянется вязкая, блестящая в полутьме ниточка слюны, он даже не думает вытирать; не смотрит на Криса - только на свою мерно скользящую вверх и вниз руку, другую кладет на голое бедро, приглаживает ладонью вставшие дыбом волоски, повторяет чуть громче:

\- Я хочу тебя трахнуть, - хрипло, спокойно, без надобности, вообще-то, это не вопрос, откровенность за откровенность, но Крис отвечает, соглашается на всякий случай, разводит ноги, откидывается назад; рука его соскальзывает с головы Себастиана, тихий удар об ковер снова оказывается оглушительно громким. Крис смотрит, как Себастиан облизывает пальцы, и думает - как, блядь, как я мог раньше без этого жить, как я жил когда-то?

Как?

Этот вопрос - новый; он сменяет привычное уже “зачем”, - как, бьется в голове, как, сука, ты делаешь это, как я мог без этого, как, блядь, сделать, чтобы это продолжалось; пальцы Себастиан облизывает медленно, демонстративно, не ради соблазнения даже, Крис и так по самые уши влип в привкус табака еще, это тоже откровенность - смотри.

Смотри на меня.

И он продолжает смотреть в глаза, когда вводит палец, - один, аккуратно, но никакой смазки сейчас, Крис почти слышит насмешливое, - доверяешь, так не возникай; а он и не собирается, пальцами они пробовали уже и не раз, в пылу, чего только не было за все это время, но такого - никогда, это пока еще не больно даже, это пока классно, но теперь - иначе, потому что теперь пальцы обещают продолжение, будет больше; за одним пальцем следует второй, Крис ахает снова, на выдохе, глухо, Себастиан подается было вперед, словно и этот звук хочет поймать, но только наклоняется, не отстраняясь, губами ведет по животу, по тазовым косточкам, не то успокаивает, не то раззадоривает, хрен поймешь, все сразу.

\- Блядь, - Себастиан шепчет, сползая ниже, беззвучно почти, Крис скорее угадывает, чем слышит, - блядь, блядь, - губами касается внутренней стороны бедра, ведет, тянет по коже ниже, добавляет третий палец, и Крис уже не ахает, в горле давится, рвется что-то клокочущее, тягучее, нецензурное, Крис не имеет понятия, что сказал бы; выгибается весь в попытке и отстраниться, и ближе податься, просто - еще, еще, мать его, еще, он задевает пальцами предплечье Себастиана, вцепляется в него, выдыхает:

\- Твою мать, сказал же, не тормози, - забывается уже, тянет на себя по привычке, Себастиан едва не падает, еле успев подставить руки, шипит коротким напоминанием:

\- Эй, руки.

Придавливает Криса к полу всем телом, снова, прижимается, целует - быстро, прикусывая губу - и, легко оттолкнувшись от пола, встает, стягивая на ходу джинсы, выпутывается из них; его ведет в сторону - немного совсем, но все равно Себастиан опирается о стену, и Крис прикусывает губу, прикрывает глаза, слышит, как Себастиан шуршит в тумбочке, как идет обратно, - почти беззвучно, неровно, неторопливо; Крис чувствует, как Себастиан смотрит, - долго, невыносимо долго, тяжело, тягуче, взгляд ощущается кожей, как ощущается вкус. Крис открывает глаза, - Себастиан мягко опускается перед ним на колени, одно перекидывает через бедра, садится почти, но нависает сверху, целует опять, коротко, быстро, пару раз, и еще, и Крис видит знакомую банку на ковре, а рядом - резинку, они уже давно отказались от них, на самом деле, не обговаривали, просто перестали, само собой, еще одно невысказанное доверие, еще одно произнесенное резко, - кроме тебя ни с кем, блядь; и Крис говорит:

\- Убери его нахрен, а.

Себастиан щурится молча, отпихивает презерватив подальше, - окей, как скажешь, я только за, - снова вводит пальцы, смазанные уже, двигает, знает, как надо, и Крис чертыхается уже не беззвучно, матерится, и:

\- Сколько раз. Сколько блядь раз сказать. Не тормози уже.

И Себастиан снова щурится, - он только за, - растирает смазку ладонью, пальцы Криса на его ноге, как будто узоры выписывают, или хрен его знает что, Крис не следит за этим, он тяжело дышит, происходящее для него - слишком много.

И слишком мало.

Он порывается было подняться, на коленях, вроде, лучше в первый раз, не к месту вспоминаются тупые пьяные разговоры со Скоттом, а Крису и неинтересно ведь было тогда; но Себастиан опять давит на плечо, ладонь скользит:

\- Нет.

И Крис остается на спине, разводит колени, разводит ноги, Себастиан спускается ниже, коленями снова по ворсу, не глядя стаскивает с кровати подушку, подсовывает, так удобнее, да; и входит - толкается, явно старается медленнее, и Крис не знает, благодарить или проклинать, вцепляется в ковер уже из последних сил, пальцы белеют, капли пота с висков по скулам, он шипит, себя не слыша, больно же, - Себастиан из-за этого, наверное, и останавливается, да пошел он на хуй, Крис стонет:

\- Блядь, давай.

И тянет ногами на себя, не может сдержаться, Себастиан почти падает на него, придавливая к полу, лбом ко лбу, пальцами вцепляется в волосы, у Себастиана взгляд психа, убийцы, наркомана, пьяницы, да кого угодно, Крис видит свое отражение, им обоим надо за что-то держаться; Себастиан тянет за волосы, - Крис поводит головой, послушно выгибает шею, - прикусывает под скулой, языком ведет по щеке, тепло, мокро, тянется к губам.

\- Не тормози, - стонет Крис ему в рот, и Себастиан в ответ выстанывает смешок; в этом смешке очевидное, и невероятное в нем же, эй, привет, я Себастиан Стэн и я сломал Капитана Америка, буду теперь вместо него; Крис опускает ладонь между ними.

\- Руку убери, - напоминая снова, шипит Себастиан, отпускает волосы, тянется рукой вниз, перехватывает, Крис стонет, снова цепляется бесполезно за ворс, закусывает губу, сжимается весь; и стонет уже Себастиан, обхватывает рукой, зажимает кулак между их телами, вбивает Криса в пол - рвано, мощно, даже бедра не приподнять.

Это должно быть охуительно больно, но нет - просто охуительно, и блядь, почему раньше не, подумал бы Крис опять, если бы мог, но не может уже, только рот открывает, низко стонет, вздрагивает, и:

\- Блядь, Эванс, я хотел вытащить, - выдыхает Себастиан минутой позже куда-то ему в ключицу, вытягивает из их тел мокрую руку; Крис даже не открывает глаза - вскидывает указательный палец - кольцо на нем сейчас - к губам, улыбается расслабленно, спокойно, со стороны кажется обычно, что он знает что-то, другим незнакомое:

\- Тшшш. Тшшш.

И Себастиан не двигается все еще, только подбородком упирается в грудь, не сдерживается, смеется - не из желания обидеть точно, не насмешливо, искренне, над этим и правда только посмеяться сейчас можно.

\- Эванс, - говорит Себастиан вполголоса, голос совсем хриплый, - Эванс, твое ебаное тшшш тебе самому не надоело еще?

Крис все улыбается, Себастиан поднимает руку, волна тепла чувствуется - от груди к лицу; он отпихивает палец Криса от губ, накрывает их своими, Крис не меняется в лице даже, только проводит языком, как тогда, с самокруткой, прихватывает губами.

Нормально, говорит он без всяких слов, нормально, хорошо все, правильно, не ошиблись.

Ничего не шумит.

_"Пусть у других неразбериха,_

_Передерись хотя весь свет,_

_Да только б дома было тихо."_

_\- Иоганн Гете. Фауст_

Себастиан ходит по дому Эванса, как по своему собственному, он здесь уже не впервые, - сбрасывает обувь сразу, не спрашивает, где кухня, а где найти пепельницу, вообще ничего не спрашивает; Крис за его спиной захлопывает дверь, звенит ключами, и это очередное молчаливое соглашение из тех, что они никогда не проговорят.

Чувствуй себя как дома, Себастиан.

Он чувствует.

Чувствует - как ни странно, - в Нью-Йорке гораздо больше от этого ощущения, от того, что вообще делает какое-то место своим, Себастиану нравится там, этот город родной, гораздо роднее Вены или Констанцы; Лос-Анджелес же - скорее, то, к чему он все еще стремится, разноцветные огни, бесконечные пляжи, теплые зимы, белые буквы на холме складываются в слово, которое Себастиан порой ненавидит. И дом у Криса - под стать, совершенно типичный, словно нежилой, такой после легкой уборки можно выставлять на продажу, фотографировать для охренительно модных журналов, никто и не заметит разницы, - высокие потолки, большие комнаты, широкая лестница, бассейн, бильярд в подвале, огромная кровать, по соседству таких коттеджей, одинаковых абсолютно, наберется около сотни; здесь все просто орет - вот так и должны жить звезды, у которых наконец появляется бабло.

И все-таки это - дом.

Себастиан не смог бы объяснить, почему.

Крис опускается на диван, он словно в прострации, - тупо смотрит в стену, механически избавляясь от рубашки, надетой поверх футболки; Себастиан ненавидит это его выражение лица, успел узнать, что оно означает - Эванс так устал, что его перестает хватать даже на разговоры, и в таких ситуациях он начинает думать.

Думать Эвансу, считает Себастиан, слишком вредно.

Он падает на диван с размаху, головой Эвансу на колени, протягивает открытую бутылку пива из холодильника, замирает, это слишком неожиданная передышка, в Лос-Анджелесе оба оказались одним днем, почти случайно, и как пересеклись-то, вообще непонятно, Себастиан скинул Эвансу какую-то дурацкую цитату из песни про бульвар Сансет.

Получил в ответ - “буду у себя через полчаса”.

Эти удобные совпадения; у Себастиана резерв в “Хилтоне”, но черта с два он сдвинется с места.

Себастиан смотрит на Криса, - тот отклоняет голову, припадая к бутылке, хмурит брови, и спрашивать не нужно, чтобы понять его, - спрашивать, на самом деле, и правда не нужно, иначе Эванса прорвет, как бывает иногда, на недовольство жизнью, на неуверенность в своем выборе, на бесконечные вопросы к мирозданию, и Себастиан попросту не готов это слушать, не сейчас. Поэтому он ловит сразу, - то, как Крис нагибается, отставляя пиво на пол, выпрямляется, явно готовый что-то сказать, - Себастиан выкидывает руку вверх, зажимает ему рот ладонью, качает головой:

\- Не вздумай только. Не начинай.

И во взгляде Криса ни капли удивления, он только вскидывает брови, сощуривается, почти насмешка, - проводит языком по ладони, медленно, раз, другой, пока Себастиан не убирает ее:

\- Я, может, хотел рассказать анекдот.

\- Еще хуже, - Себастиан закатывает глаза, Крис не ведется на эту демонстративность, хмыкает, запускает пальцы в его волосы, так легко, будто и не замечает; перебирает пряди, зачесывая назад, этому невозможно, просто невозможно противиться, Себастиан чувствует себя гребаным животным всякий раз, каким-нибудь ободранным котом, но ничего не сделаешь, к этим прикосновениям хочется льнуть, к ладони - ластиться, словно от человеческих мозгов в его голове одно лишь название. - Я же не могу быть единственным… блядь, руку верни, - ворчит он, когда Крис порывается ее отодвинуть. - Я же не единственный, кто считает, что твои анекдоты хреновые?

\- Я уже говорил, что раньше ты мне нравился больше? - меланхолично спрашивает Крис, опуская взгляд; он усмехается. - Знаешь, когда с тобой можно было разговаривать.

\- Это ты о тех временах, когда мы не трахались? - Себастиана ничего не смущает в этом разговоре, искать смысл можно даже не пытаться, как и во всем происходящем, и он до сих пор не понимает, какого черта, например, делает здесь, но с каждым разом все сложнее становится даже задать себе этот вопрос. - Было не так уж и весело.

\- Весело, - эхом откликается Крис, Себастиану хочется сказать, что он заебал, что никто не нанимался к Эвансу психоаналитиком или жилеткой, что тот растекается иногда во всей этой рефлексии, как баба, но говорить бессмысленно.

Никакого толку.

Действия доходят гораздо лучше - до Криса, до них обоих, до всех людей вообще; Себастиан тянет Криса к себе за шею, втягивает в долгий поцелуй, один из тех, через которые они вообще способны что-то друг другу донести, почти бесконечный, - Себастиан жмурится, Эванс вжимает ладонь в обивку дивана возле его головы, дышит часто, - это поцелуй из тех, которыми не пытаешься ничего друг другу настойчиво вдолбить, такими обычно Эванс заставляет его заткнуться.

Такими обычно он сам заставляет Эванса заткнуть его ебаные мозги.

\- Вот это весело, - сообщает Себастиан, наконец отстраняясь, облизывается; Крис откидывается назад, парой движений разминая шею, зрачки почти заполнили собой радужку; Себастиан ловит его пальцы, рассматривает придирчиво, не успевает задать вопрос.

\- Не привык к кольцам, - говорит Эванс, опускает руку, достает из кармана кольцо. - Пришлось снять, мешается.

\- Потеряешь, - Себастиан поднимается, пересаживаясь к Крису лицом, вытягивает из-под воротника его футболки простую цепочку, расстегивает ее, пальцами проезжаясь по груди - Эванс смотрит непонимающе, тело его все равно реагирует по-своему, он выдыхает протяжно, знакомо, конечно, готов хоть сейчас, Себастиан тоже, но сначала не это. Он отбирает кольцо, продевает через него цепочку, - а вот так - нет, - застегивает на чужой шее снова, не убирает уже ладони, в этом снова есть что-то слишком серьезное, что-то, от чего хочется избавиться каким угодно способом, и Себастиан ухмыляется: - Подарки не снимают, Эванс. Тот, кто дарил, может расстроиться.

Крис моргает - чуть ли не впервые за все это время - и возвращает ухмылку:

\- Тебя попробуй расстроить.

\- Заткнись, - беззлобно советует Себастиан, укладываясь обратно, и Крис наклоняется, находя лучший способ замолчать.

Стоны не в счет.

_"Отпускать всегда нелегко. Даже когда держишь что-то шипастое. А может, именно тогда — особенно трудно. "_

_\- Стивен Кинг. Страна радости_

Крис не замечает даже, что именно читает, текст на экране планшета потихоньку расплывается в полусмазанное пятно, и должное уважение к литературе - то, чему Криса Эванса так и не смогли научить; он не помнит, что за автор сейчас лезет ему в голову, то ли Фицджеральд, то ли Ремарк, то ли еще кто-то, очередная попытка Себастиана заставить его перестать смотреть самые популярные видео месяца в свободное время. Эванс, говорил он, скачивая одному ему известное приложение, целая библиотека текстов, которые Крису не хочется запоминать, слишком близко он воспринимает каждое слово, всегда, и шедевральное, и хреновое, - Эванс, ты до старости можешь ржать над падающими с качелей детьми и метать птиц в свиней, но не говори мне, просто не говори, что это все, что тебя интересует. Крису проще признаться в том, что тупые видео заставляют его хохотать до колик, чем честно сказать, что он неразборчив, и любая прочитанная книга выбивает из него дух.

Любой абзац, кто бы ни написал его, о чем бы ни говорил, находит в нем отклик; это та чувствительность, та восприимчивость, которую ни один человек не способен себе желать, она приносит проблемы, это бесконечные мысли, мысли, мысли, никуда не деться от них, люди, вроде, читают, чтобы прибавить себе ума?

Скорее уж сойти с него.

И все они пишут, Фицджеральд, Ремарк, Моэм, все еще неважно, чье имя стоит на бегло пролистанной обложке, пишут об отношениях, это не любовные романы, не сопливая лирика, и однако же - об отношениях каждая буква; все они пишут - гармония в том, когда хорошо и с человеком, и без него; все они пишут - как неправильны речи о “вторых половинках”, если ты ощущаешь себя половинкой, что вообще ты можешь дать другому? Нихуя не можешь, отвечает Крис, блокируя экран. Нихуя не получится, и не получается, все, что написали когда-то эти люди, мертвые, но не забытые, Крис знает и без них, любой взрослый человек знает, и сложить буквы в слова, слова в предложения, смотреть на них со стороны - легко, очень, слишком, а на деле никто не следует своим же откопанным откуда-то мудростям, своим же советам.

Крис хотя бы пытается.

Но он ловит себя на этом все чаще, на том, что происходит именно это - то, чего он боялся, то, о чем твердил десять лет назад, восемь, пять, два, постоянно; ловит себя на ощущении собственной несвободы, раньше Себастиан умудрялся как-то дарить ее, теперь - отбирает только, как отбирает ее у Криса все остальное, что есть в его жизни. Раньше это было не спасением, но отдушиной, возможностью успокоиться, кратковременным затишьем, часом вседозволенности; теперь - это зависимость, которой Крис не хотел.

Которую Крис получил.

Это раздельные съемки, недели друг без друга, тренировки, репетиции, разные города, им обоим есть, чем заняться, у них обоих достаточно причин, чтобы друг о друге совсем не думать, разве что когда приспичит. Но это и выловленные по инстаграму фото, Себастиан на площадке, Себастиан с друзьями, Себастиан обнимает какую-то дрянь, - подругу, поправляет себя Крис, мать его, это же просто подруга, - Себастиан разговаривает по телефону на улице с кем-то другим, не с ним, у Себастиана своя жизнь, у Криса тоже она есть, и это ни на что не влияет, он чувствует себя беспомощным.

Загнанным в угол, вынужденным смотреть на то, как человеку без него прекрасно живется - человеку, которого хочется привязать к своей кровати и не отвязывать.

Привязать к себе и не отпускать.

Даже Крис к части своих заебов относится легкомысленно, но сейчас, вот об этом, он точно может сказать - это нездорово; больная херня, от которой просто необходимо уже избавляться, если он не хочет стать тем, кем никогда не собирался, тупым собственником, безнадежным ревнивцем, кладезем претензий. Никакой речи о любви, о теплоте даже, она слишком мимолетна, успевай только поймать, запомнить хотя бы, - все это берет начало из Себастиана, который - как вскрытый нарыв, как наркотик, как еще какая-то настолько же банальная вещь, как что-то бесспорно необходимое, слишком нужное, так нельзя относиться к другому человеку, в нем хочется раствориться, его хочется оставить возле себя, Крис не знает, кто и как запустил этот процесс.

Он знает, что это нужно остановить.

Если не выходит отстраниться - Крис просто не умеет так, - приходится обрывать.

Себастиан выходит из душа, одевается на ходу, неторопливо поправляет джемпер, останавливается у зеркала, Крис позади рассматривает его в отражении, не пытаясь поймать взгляд; это пугает, так не должно быть, думает он.

Снова думает.

О том, что, пока раздумывал, что со всем этим делать, и пока не раздумывал вовсе, и пока забивал, и пока злился, - ситуация не просто вышла из-под контроля; она запустилась, ее запустили, так бывает, когда пускаешь что-то на самотек, - забудь поставить что-то скоропортящееся в холодильник, оно покроется плесенью через неделю, - они так и сделали, не трогали ничего, забей, говорил Себастиан, забей, говорил Крис, а теперь - что?

\- По-моему, пора прекращать, - Крис на ощупь подтягивает к себе пачку с тумбочки, пепельницу ближе, закуривает - сигареты чужие, слишком тяжелые.

\- Прекращать что?

\- Все это, - он выдыхает, дым расползается в воздухе, Крису чудятся в этом какие-то фигуры, возможно, они ничего не значат.

Возможно, бледно-серые витки складываются в слова - ты гребаный мудак, или что-то вроде; Крис бы не удивился.

\- Это был такой отличный день, - стонет Себастиан почти искренне, разворачивается наконец, скрестив руки на груди, он по-настоящему раздражен. Надо прекращать, надо, надо, нельзя так зависеть от чужого настроения, от чужого взгляда, взрывать себе мозг каждый раз, нельзя.

Крис обманывает себя, все гораздо проще, но ему не дано этого понять пока; все, что он понимает - это взгляд Себастиана, злой, насмешливый, прожигающий дыры в его голове. Все, что он понимает - его прожигают насквозь, и это не то, чего он хочет, больше нет, сколько там прошло - два года?

Нахуй. Достаточно. Наигрались.

\- Что-то хочешь сказать еще? - продолжает Себастиан, смотрит выжидательно, пока еще - смотрит, не двигается, Крис дохрена всего хочет сказать, только:

\- Да заебали уже друг друга. Ты меня, я тебя, я себя, я затрахался со всем этим, - он признается честнее, чем ожидал, единственное приемлемое объяснение, единственное формулируемое вообще.

\- Найди себе бабу, сто раз говорил, - Себастиан откликается моментально, отворачивается снова, берется за расческу, лицо будто схлопывается, ничего невозможно прочитать по нему, даже давно привыкшему Крису, это пугает и это радует; так и надо. - Такую, чтобы любила тебя. Людям это вроде помогает, слышал? Женщины обожают это, ох, что же это такое происходит между нами, давай поговорим об этом, - он расчесывается методично, движения медленные, размеренные, но Себастиана несет откровенно, это прорывается, он не кричит - не кричит никогда, не повышает голос слишком сильно, ровно на нужный градус, раздраженное шипение, каждое слово как плевок в лицо, - давай поговорим еще, пойду напишу на фейсбуке, что у меня все пиздец как сложно, а потом сходим на семейную, блядь, консультацию. Найди уже наконец.

Это похоже на отповедь, как будто копил в себе и высказал наконец; Крис морщится:

\- Хочешь сказать, я неправ?

\- Хочу сказать, - Себастиан, не поворачиваясь, оглядывается в поисках чего-то, хватает с вешалки куртку, сгребает телефон и пачку с тумбочки в карман, не подходя, не касаясь, слишком стремительно даже для него, тем более - для него. - Хочу сказать: пошел нахуй.

Слишком просто, слишком - чертовски - легко, Крис подвисает на несколько несчастных секунд, то ли от того, насколько это неожиданно, то ли от того, насколько ожидаемо, в тоне Себастиана ему чудится облегчение, но во взгляде - его нет. Во взгляде ничего, кроме напряжения, на лице ничего вообще, Себастиан весь как натянутая струна, тронь - порвется, Крису все еще хочется тронуть, любому хочется, если обладаешь чем-то или пытаешься обладать.

Добиваешься чего-то, ломаешь все вокруг, обыденная человеческая природа, один из инстинктов, хотел созидать? Нет, приятель, вот тебе дубина; а еще, знаешь, костры разводить очень просто.

Крис чувствует себя идиотом, проигравшим, потерянным, и это правильно, он такой и есть, это просто нужно перешагнуть, если он хочет двигаться дальше, вернуться заново к тому, от чего сделал миллион мелких шагов назад, если хочет вернуть контроль. Найти, в самом деле, человека, с которым не будет этого всего, эмоций, к которым Крис не готов, никогда, может, не будет готов, все разные, кого-то устраивает ураган внутри - Себастиана устраивает, он не отрицал никогда.

Кого-то - нет.

\- Я смотрю, тебе прямо полегчало, - равнодушный - сука, бесстрастный - голос Себастиана доносится уже с порога; Крис отмирает, рывком поднимаясь с кресла, подбирая упавший планшет. - Увидимся скоро.

Да, скоро, вспоминает Крис, чья-то новая премьера.

Хлопок двери, от души, со всей дури, разрывает то ли барабанные перепонки, то ли грудную клетку; Крис знает, что сделал все правильно.

Никогда не знает наверняка.

_"Есть такие разлуки, которые как будто протекают спокойно, но они полны отчаяния."_

_\- Виктор Гюго. Отверженные_

Себастиан обхватывает ладонями картонный стакан; горячий, почти обжигающий еще, кофе внутри свежий, Себастиан греет руки совершенно без нужды - за окном светит солнце, и середина осени в Нью-Йорке, похоже, решила на пару дней превратиться в лето. Компания школьниц за его спиной переговаривается уже полчаса, слушать невозможно, но уйти некуда, уши нечем заткнуть, единственный свободный столик, Чейс опаздывает, - это то, что Себастиан не любит в людях, эту необязательность, - не любит как человек, всю сознательную жизнь старавшийся успевать, даже стоя в безнадежной пробке, даже проспав около получаса, даже сменив четыре часовых пояса, даже обдолбанный, да какой угодно, это так трудно разве - приезжать вовремя?

И он не слушает - но слышит.

\- ...ты же видела трейлер, такой красивый! А в Сан-Диего я брала у него автограф, он меня обнял, оооо боже, у меня есть фото, подожди, вот…

Конечно. Это как попросить кого-то не думать о зеленой обезьяне и знать, что человек до конца дня не отделается от мыслей; слишком много Криса Эванса вокруг.

Школьницы обсуждают Криса Эванса.

Эванс во весь рост на плакатах, Эванс смотрит свысока с билбордов, усталый голос Эванса звучит из колонок радио, по телевизору в кафе крутят интервью с Эвансом в беззвучном режиме, в этом нет ничего такого, это Америка, звездам уделяют куда больше времени и места, чем те подчас заслуживают; Себастиан старается не обращать внимания, и именно поэтому - обращает.

Он делает глоток и не понимает, когда кофе успел остыть.

\- ...а Мэри говорит, что ее друзья тусовались с ним в одной компании, в одном баре.

\- Ого, недавно?

\- Нет, еще в одиннадцатом, когда снимали первый фильм, там еще с ними был Себастиан Стэн, так вот Мэри говорит, что…

Блядь.

Себастиан сминает крышку от стакана в пальцах, начиная уже раздумывать над вариантом вежливо развернуться к болтливым девчонкам и, объяснив про свой севший телефон, попросить позвонить, раз уж они так интересуются чужой личной жизнью; на его - или на их - счастье, возле парковки за окном появляется наконец машина Чейса. Себастиан встает, надвигая на глаза кепку, выходит, стараясь остаться незамеченным, - все равно слышит, как резко замолкли те сплетницы, - все равно чувствует взгляды, направленные в спину.

Будут ли они потом говорить об этом? Писать в своих чертовых блогах, закидывать сообщениями инстаграм?

Иногда Себастиан думает, что стоило бы родиться на пару веков раньше, театр уже есть, информационного поля таких объемов - еще нет; отыграл спектакль, получил официальные отзывы, поболтал с кем-нибудь у кулис, а потом выходишь на улицу - и действительно, по-настоящему можешь остаться в одиночестве. Пускай даже на секунду - на ту самую чертову секунду, в которую абсолютно никого не будет интересовать твоя жизнь.

Чейс ждет его уже у машины, спиной прислонившись к дверце; оценивает выражение лица Себастиана мгновенно, как обычно - протягивает зажигалку еще до того, как он вытаскивает сигареты; Себастиан прикуривает, прикрывая ладонями от ветра огонек, медлит, прежде чем поднять голову.

\- Как настроение?

\- Лучше всех. Затрахался там сидеть.

Он раздражен; он раздражен перманентно уже пару недель - две? три? сколько их прошло уже, - от этого не избавиться, у Себастиана плохо с самоконтролем вне съемочной площадки, у него нет специальных методик, расслабляющих дерьмовых цитат, фильмов или тренера по йоге. Если он зол, то он зол, если ему хреново - то ему хреново, такое не убирается парой бутылок пива или позой лотоса; и хуже всего - знать причину. Не списывать все на магнитные бури, сбои организма, общую усталость или невкусный завтрак, - знать абсолютно точно, без сомнений, наверняка.

Понимать наконец в полной мере, что имел в виду Эванс; понимать, чем тот руководствовался - вот же оно, лезет наружу, они не разговаривают пару недель, не пересекаются никак, не слышат, а у Себастиана всего-то слегка едет крыша, и менеджер уже успела раз десять осторожно заметить, что в его графике, может быть, необходим перерыв, - после того, как он наорал на нее третий раз в жизни.

\- Лучше всех, оно и видно, - скептически говорит Чейс; естественно, думает Себастиан, вставая с ним плечом к плечу, естественно, он бы и сам себе не поверил.

Это глупо.

Все это так охерительно глупо.

На глухой стене одного из небоскребов - огромный дисплей; реклама какого-то парфюма сменяется промоушеном “Эры Альтрона”.

Возможно, ему просто не стоит смотреть по сторонам.

Премьера какой-то драмы с Джеймсом Марсденом собирает вокруг себя толпу звезд среднего пошиба, Себастиан не знает никого из каста, вообще мало кого знает здесь, но пригласительный пришел еще месяц назад - и он идет, конечно, сейчас нельзя отказываться, вообще ни от чего нельзя, рано; когда-нибудь он сможет позволить себе пропустить поход куда-то только ради пары-тройки поз для папарацци.

Пока еще - нет.

Разноголосое “Себастиан!” смешивается в один сплошной выкрик, вспышки слепят глаза, Себастиан привычно не достает руки из карманов, улыбается, на это требуются лишние секунды, - спокойно, напоминает он себе каждый чертов раз, они делают вид, что любят тебя, просто делай то же самое, - улыбается наконец по-настоящему, откидывая голову, прищуриваясь; к его имени добавляется другое.

“Крис!”

К черту; Себастиан надеялся, что Эванс не появится, он вообще реже выбирается на мероприятия, однажды они, огрызаясь друг на друга, перекидывались цитатами коллег, растащенными по интернету, и Эванс вспомнил про Чарли Ханнэма. Этот парень заявил кому-то из журналистов, что не тусуется со звездами, потому что класть на весь этот Голливуд хотел, у него есть жена и отличный домик, он не обязан появляться всюду, где его ждут. Отличная философия, заметил тогда Крис как бы между прочим, - отличная, просто мой идеал.

Он действительно к нему стремился.

И все равно - появляется здесь, подходит, встает рядом, конечно, странно было бы им разминуться, особенно теперь, когда контракты и совместные съемки не думают заканчиваться; руку кладет на плечо, сжимает слегка, все как обычно, - Себастиан сжимает зубы, перестает улыбаться, со сжатыми губами он выходит на фото не хуже, - со стороны не видно, но расстояние между ними выдержано с филигранной точностью, и Себастиан может благодарить за это только себя.

Крису плохо удается отстраняться.

Все это длится не больше пары минут; Себастиан вслепую машет рукой в сторону фотоаппаратов и уходит первым, чуть быстрее, чем следовало бы, но все-таки не сбегает, просто идет.

Его место в зале - прямо позади Эванса.

Не смешно.

Фильм - ни о чем, абсолютно, слов даже не подобрать, драма на поверку оказывается мелодрамой, совершенно классической, из тех, на которые Себастиан по собственной воле никогда не пошел бы; зал он покидает, кажется, едва ли не первым. Смеркается, и пройтись бы сейчас, но не здесь - слишком людно; Себастиан заворачивает за угол, к служебному выходу, достает сигареты - просто смешно, как он вообще умудрялся когда-то бросать?

В голове его столько же стоящих мыслей, сколько в только что просмотренной картине, совсем ни одной, Себастиану кажется, что эту звенящую внутреннюю тишину можно услышать или потрогать, настолько она реальна, - до тех пор, пока не нарушается внешняя. Зажав сигарету в зубах, он лезет в карман за телефоном, короткая трель входящего сообщения приелась настолько, что давно пора бы уже сменить.

“Ты уже уехал?”

Крису плохо удается отстраняться, снова повторяет себе Себастиан, и уж точно он нихрена не умеет отпускать.

Не умеет, когда не хочет.

_"— Вы много говорили о втором пункте нашего списка: «Погруженность в чужеродные мысли». <...> Как бы то ни было, это ваши мысли, и это ваше сознание. Хотелось бы знать, какую выгоду вы получаете, позволяя им появляться, или, скажу даже больше, заставляя их появляться._

_— Заставляя появляться? Я не знаю. <...> Ваше заявление о том, что я заставляю их появляться — как это сказать? — не имеет для меня эмоционального смысла._

_— Мы должны найти способ найти этот смысл. <...> Будьте добры, подумайте над таким вопросом: если бы вы не думали об этом, о чем бы вы думали?"_

_\- Ирвин Ялом. Когда Ницше плакал_

Крис идет к психотерапевту, сеансы нерегулярные сейчас, и иногда ему кажется, что все это ебаный бред, - почему, вот почему он не может справляться со своим хламом в голове сам? Это нормально - обращаться к кому-то еще, к компетентному, внимательному человеку, психотерапевт Криса - на редкость умный мужик, не лезет в душу больше нужного, всегда знает грань, всегда знает нужный вопрос, но какого черта, может, пора бы перестать?

Это то, с чем он не может справиться.

В этот раз мало времени, у Криса всего час вместо обычных двух, он ничего не успевает, и все-таки не торопится - говорит мало, потому что не знает, о чем именно говорить.

\- Что психология говорит о беспомощности, док? - Крис вертит в пальцах ручку, подхваченную со стола, не удерживает, роняет обратно; глухой стук.

\- Границы беспомощности определяем только мы сами. Чем больше вы контролируете самостоятельно, тем меньше беспомощны. Если решаете, что можете что-то - то вы можете, если нет - то нет. Но есть и обратная сторона, и о ней вы тоже знаете, Крис.

\- О том, что я не могу контролировать все?

\- Именно. Беспомощность - само по себе слово с негативным окрасом. Когда вам что-то неподконтрольно, вы считаете это минусом. Это не так. Далеко не всегда. На любую ситуацию можно посмотреть под другим углом.

\- Далеко не всегда? - Крис трет ладонью лоб, он может приходить в этот кабинет за пониманием, но улучшения настроения вряд ли дождется. - Если мне повесят на шею камень, заткнут рот и выкинут в океан, это не станет минусом, как по-вашему?

\- Этот пример соответствует тому, что происходит сейчас в вашей жизни?

Чертов ублюдок.

Крису хочется ответить “да” - первым же порывом; но привычка думать иногда и правда оказывается небезосновательной. Над этим вопросом подумать определенно стоит, поговорить об этом - тоже, возможно, только до конца сеанса остается пять минут.

\- Не совсем, - он барабанит пальцами по столу. - Не совсем. Все то же самое, только человек, который повесил мне камень на шею, забывает об этом через пять минут.

\- Он забывает насовсем?

\- Нет, - здесь Крис уверен; он снова не спешит отвечать, медлит, моргает почти озадаченно. - Возвращается, всегда возвращается, черт знает в какой момент, но до того, как станет поздно, - Крис снова берет ручку, перед ним чистый лист, новый, только что из пачки, и он ведет линию по нему, прямую, наискосок. Дорисовывает стрелку. - И мне, - пожимает плечами, мысль приходит в голову сама по себе, и история выходит идиотской.

\- И вам?

Крис вздыхает.

\- И мне это нравится. Все это. То, как он снимает камень, то, как надевает обратно, из раза в раз, - стрелка становится объемной, Крис заштриховывает ее, не глядя на бумагу, резко, оставляя кое-где пробелы; он коротко смеется: - Я как писатель-неудачник, знаете, из этих, гениальных в своей непонятости - рассказал что-то и сам не понял ни черта?

\- Я думаю, Крис, вы понимаете гораздо больше, чем показываете. Куда ведет эта стрелка?

Крис бы нарисовал знак бесконечности, но закончился лист.

\- Я не знаю.

\- Незнание - та же беспомощность. Что вы чувствуете по этому поводу?

\- Гнев, - Крис снова отвечает, не раздумывая, запинается. - Злость. Обиду на себя. Раздражение, я… Я думал об этом, много. Думал, что перестаю понимать, что делаю, и от этого страшно.

\- Но вы ограничили себя в чем-то, убрали какой-то элемент из своей жизни, страх ушел?

Может быть, его и не было, думает Крис. Может быть, он просто дебил.

\- Все, что я знаю: я ограничил себя, и лучше не становится. Когда привыкаешь, отказываться сложно.

\- Особенно тогда, когда нет необходимости этого делать.

Вы же стремитесь к толике хаоса, Крис, говорил он еще четыре года назад; стремитесь, она нужна вам, как и любому другому. Слишком боитесь ее впустить. Но однажды сделаете это, и все, что потребуется - найти баланс. Нужную точку. Упорядоченность не довести до абсолюта, когда-нибудь вы просто осознаете, что этого вы и не хотите.

Он говорил о роли Капитана тогда.

На самом деле, конечно, нет.

“Служебка”, - приходит ответ через десять минут; Крис избавляется от старого знакомого, который из массовки вдруг вылез в актеры второго плана, с огромным трудом.

\- Думал, ты не ответишь.

\- Ты бы не писал тогда, - справедливо; Себастиан курит - третью уже, наверное, он всегда курит несколько за раз. Рукава кожаной куртки расстегнуты, на пальцах ни одного кольца, цепочка на шее выглядывает из-под воротника рубашки, застегнутого до странности прилично, на таких мероприятиях Себастиан обычно выглядит более - собой, более расслабленным, смотрите, мол, я тут у вас в джинсах и без галстука, не спал трое суток, как вам такой красавчик?

Крис молчит.

Эта ситуация еще тупее, чем он мог бы предположить или увидеть в самом страшном сне, но, конечно, это происходит; он молчит, молчит и Себастиан, огонек сигареты вспыхивает при каждой затяжке, разгорается ярким пятном в наступившей темноте.

\- Я, - начинает Крис и останавливается. - Как жизнь?

Себастиан смотрит на него, смазанно, искоса, это взгляд выражает в точности то, что Крис думает о себе сам.

Господи. Господи. Пиздец, какой же ты тупой.

\- Охерительно, - он, тем не менее, отвечает; притаптывает брошенный под ноги окурок, придавливает подошвой, так методично, словно это действие кажется Себастиану важным. - Это то, что я думаю?

\- Что?

\- Ну, - Себастиан ухмыляется, криво, левая половина рта так и остается неподвижной; пожимает плечами. - Тот момент, когда ты говоришь, что нам не обязательно трахаться, чтобы продолжать дружить. Потому что, если это он - да.

Себастиан смотрит, и взгляд его уже не выражает ничего, слишком редкий момент, если так подумать.  
Крис думает.

\- Да? - уточняет он, подняв брови, руки поглубже опуская в карманы, мать его, что вообще они делают.

\- Да. Да, я согласен. Наша дружба вечна, как все мои контракты с Марвелом. Если это все, то вон там приехало мое такси.

Он не говорит, куда собирается, просто разворачивается и уходит; Крис идет следом, садится на заднее сиденье рядом, спокойно, словно они договаривались об этом, словно он понимает, что творит.

\- Затрахался со всем этим, - сообщает Себастиан, не просто сообщает - цитирует, скотина, сладко, нараспев, как очередную роль, явно издевается, он всегда издевается, когда не собирается говорить о себе.

Крис захлопывает за собой дверцу.

\- Ты сам сказал, что согласен.

Себастиан называет адрес какого-то клуба вместо ответа.

_"Такие вещи нельзя оттягивать целую вечность. В какой-то момент пластырь просто необходимо отодрать ― больно, но потом все, и становится лучше."_

_\- Джон Грин. В поисках Аляски_

\- Дай мне нажраться, - требует Себастиан в первые же пять минут; Чейс позвал его “посидеть в тишине”, в понимании Кроуфорда комфортная тишина - это битком набитый клуб, огромная компания приятелей, среди которых знакомые обнаруживаются вдруг и у Эванса, алкоголь бутылками, долбящая в уши музыка, разноцветные огни прожекторов, бесконечные голоса.

Себастиан тоже жаждал этого когда-то, тянулся к ночным развлечениям, как к единственному маяку, дающему возможность не потеряться; он понял, что именно так все и потеряет, слишком рано, чтобы успело затянуть, не всем так повезло.

Впрочем, он не отказывается совсем.

Себастиан знакомит Криса с кем-то еще, зажав в руке пузатый бокал, знакомит сухо, походя, злится; пять минут назад это казалось охуенно нормальной идеей - в конце концов, Эванс - это не только его чертово тело, не только большой член, не только бесконечный жар, не только немыслимая тяга; это человек, от которого Себастиан не собирается отказываться, он - нет.

Эванс, судя по всему, тоже решил, что поторопился со своими ебанутыми размышлениями.

Себастиан снова пускает все на самотек.

Он не видит других вариантов.

Спустя час он вообще ничего не видит толком, Чейс - исполнительная сволочь, услышал “нажраться” и подливал коньяк так часто, что Себастиан не успевал уследить, и теперь мир похож на радостное радужное пятно, из которого можно выхватить отдельные элементы, но - зачем?

Все просто прекрасно.

Замечательно, потрясающе; Марго утягивает Криса танцевать, Себастиан думает, что ничем хорошим это не закончится, но не останавливает, только хмуро смотрит вслед, Марго подмигивает ему.

Себастиан ничего не говорил ей, ни разу, но она женщина, он прекрасно понимает, женщины видят такие вещи, да все, блядь, видят, на них с Эвансом достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы что-то понять, об этом знают даже ассистенты на интервью, вечно рассаживающие их друг от друга подальше.

Все - всегда - что-то знают.

Себастиан только начинает к этому привыкать.

Спустя еще полчаса он соображает с трудом, идея была идиотской, сидеть и методично нажираться, отшивая всех, кто подходит ближе, чем на метр; это не поможет, чему бы там ни было - Себастиан не знает, - это никогда не помогает.

Он идет в туалет, хватаясь за что-то по пути, может, это стена, может, люди, похуй; внутри пусто, только самая дальняя кабинка заперта, там кто-то трахается, судя по звукам, это тоже неважно; Себастиан на ходу выкручивает рукоять крана, подставляет голову под холодную воду, волосы снова короткие, даже не липнут к лицу, вода обливает руки, плечи, брызгает на пол, Себастиан пытается выровнять сбитое дыхание; слышит шаги за спиной.

Это пиздец, потому что он знает - чьи.

Даже не оборачиваясь.

_"Если я в чём-то сомневаюсь, я возвращаюсь к началу."_

_\- Джоан Роулинг. Гарри Поттер и Узник Азкабана_

Маргарита танцует, как богиня, по непонятному совпадению спустившаяся на грешную землю в пропитанный запахами, звуками, касаниями ночной клуб; она, склонившись к уху Криса, расспрашивает его, болтает что-то о своих любимых ресторанах в Лос-Анджелесе, звонко и забавно матерится, когда кто-то походя наступает ей на ногу; умолкает, и Крис смотрит на Себастиана за ее плечом.

\- Как вы познакомились? - спрашивает он, чтобы что-то спросить, когда они отходят к бару, Марго улыбается, понимая, о ком идет речь:

\- На съемках “Королей”, я снималась в эпизоде, - она оглядывается на Себастиана тоже, ее улыбка разом становится мягче, нежнее, Крис ловит себя на мысли, что это не напрягает его, больше - нет, он видел достаточно, он думает, если бы у Себастиана была сестра, это была бы Марго. - Он тогда сел рядом, такой прибалдевший, понимаешь, как будто перед ним космический корабль упал. Я знала, кто он, но еще не общалась, и он выглядел… словно что-то произошло, улыбка нервная, я спросила, что случилось, а он сказал, - Марго вытягивает руку, щелкает пальцами, привлекая внимание бармена, - сказал: “МакШейн только что оценивал меня. Давал мне советы. Если на меня сейчас упадет декорация, я умру счастливым”.

Марго смеется, Крис усмехается ей в ответ, он представляет, о чем она говорит, помнит невежливо распахнутый рот Стэна при первом появлении Рэдфорда на площадке.

Себастиана больше нет в зале; Крис отталкивается ладонью от стойки, бросает:

\- Сейчас вернусь.

\- Ну конечно, - кивает Марго, обхватывая губами трубочку коктейля; еще несколько месяцев назад Крис обратил бы на нее внимание, по-настоящему присмотрелся, почему бы и нет, но не теперь.

Теперь Крис цепляется за остатки здравого смысла, - это ведь они, верно? - в своей голове, убеждая себя, что поступил правильно несколько недель назад, правильно для себя.

Получается хреново.

Вода хлещет о раковину, мысль о том, что Себастиану плохо, первая посещает Криса, на автомате, просто от открывшегося зрелища, тот стоит, склонив голову, сжимая пальцы на керамических бортиках, не шевелится, глаза прикрыты, точно заснул прямо так, согнувшись, промокнув; Крис уверен, что Себастиан мог бы спать и так, если бы ему пришлось, но он спрашивает:

\- Эй. Ты как? - и Себастиан оборачивается.

Выпрямляется, поворачивая кран под аккомпанемент чьих-то вздохов из дальней кабинки, темные пятна на рубашке, вода везде - на обнаженных предплечьях, запястьях, ладонях, на шее, на лице, Себастиан встряхивается вдруг, по-животному, словно пес, капли летят во все стороны, попадают на Криса, и Крис прикипает взглядом к Себастиану, тот умудряется выглядеть не как надравшийся коньяка идиот, - как парень из какой-нибудь рекламы, где тебя поливают из ведра, чтобы смотрелся круче, и да, он смотрится охуенно, Крис разглядывает его, будто впервые.

Себастиан поднимает руку, взъерошивает волосы, взгляд пьяный, такой знакомый, это не алкоголь, не только он - это голод, Крис знает; Себастиан подносит ладонь ко рту, пожимает плечами, так и не отвечая на вопрос, задумчиво облизывает мокрый палец, как будто не замечает вообще, что делает, и Крис думает, ладно, нет, вот же дерьмо, он не умеет отказываться, разве что выйти из гребаного туалета прямо сейчас - но.

Эта мысль больше не сквозит обреченностью.

Может быть, потому, что желание застилает Крису мозги.

\- Эй, Эванс, прием, - Себастиан усмехается насмешливо, хлопает глазами, ресницы немного слиплись, он отчего-то доволен, ну конечно, знает, как Крис смотрит на него; раньше Крис подумал бы, что проиграл, только это больше не битва.

Может, никогда ей и не была, и разве они оба не выигрывают в конечном счете?

\- Эванс, - снова начинает Себастиан, шагает в сторону, приваливается к стене, сползает немного вниз, тверже упираясь подошвами в истоптанную плитку. - Скрип твоих мозгов слышен на Эмпайр-стейт.

Крис чувствует себя так, словно на него снизошло озарение; бог спустился с небес и вежливо отсыпал ему немного откровения. Немного мудрости, может быть.

\- А, да, - Себастиан явно не протрезвел еще, иначе заткнулся бы; он оттягивает и без того расслабленный ворот рубашки, словно тот давит, пытается вытереть мокрый рот мокрой рукой, размашистое движение сверху вниз, пальцы оттягивают нижнюю губу, - о чем это я. Какие мозги. О чем я, да?

Он прищуривается.

Крис делает шаг вперед, губами прижимаясь к губам на выдохе, Себастиан откликается тут же, сползает еще чуть ниже, хватает Криса за шею, ему не нужно приглашений, объяснений тоже не нужно; Крис обхватывает его за плечи, шагает назад, еще, не налететь бы на что-нибудь, - пока не упирается в дверь кабинки, распахивает ее на ощупь, затаскивает Себастиана внутрь, тот прикрывает дверь собственной спиной, Крису не нужно даже подталкивать, Себастиан бьется лопатками сам, шипит, в этом шипении - все, чего Крису недоставало, и он не может перестать целовать его.

\- Сука, - выдыхает Крис, в этом тоже нет обреченности, это как позывной - скучал по мне? Я - да.

Он опускает голову, губы смазанно проезжаются по подбородку, кадыку, добираются до шеи, Крис кусает, втягивая кожу, ни о чем не заботясь, сжимает зубы:

\- Что творишь, мудила, - ржет Себастиан; снаружи кто-то снова включает воду, в другой кабинке трахаются все громче, Себастиан дергает полы его рубашки в стороны, срывая пуговицы, пальцы впиваются в спину, бока, лезут за пояс брюк, - еще давай.

Еще.

Еще, еще, Крису не нужно напоминать об этом, он кусает снова, это не синяки, скажет Себастиан на следующий день, а ебаная контурная карта, - на ощупь расстегивает рубашку, склоняется ниже, к груди, зубами прихватывая сосок, облизывая, Себастиан откидывает голову, дергает молнию на его брюках, пуговицу снова едва не срывает, ладонью накрывает член, как охуенно, - отличный, думает Крис, возвращая долг, опуская руку, расстегивая ремень Себастиана, отличный способ общения, как будто им когда-то нужен был другой; свободной рукой Себастиан дергает его за волосы, тянет обратно к себе, наверх, лижет скулу, целует, горячий, жадный, мокрый, живой, выгибается, прижимаясь ближе, или это выгибается Крис, он не замечает, что делает, начиная двигать рукой, рвано выдыхая в чужой рот, посторонних звуков он больше не слышит.

Тремя минутами позже Себастиан вжимается лбом ему в плечо, - Крис упирается ладонью в дверь за его спиной, - пытается вытереть липкую руку о темную рубашку Криса, тот перехватывает запястье, сжимает:

\- Нам выходить отсюда еще.

\- Да похуй, - весело откликается Себастиан, расслабленно, не пьяно уже, весело, действительно, пальцы Криса запутываются в его подсохших волосах. - Вот что бывает, когда ты не ебешь никому мозг.

\- Дрочка в туалете? - фыркает Крис, надпись черным маркером на двери перед его глазами не различается, сливается в сплошное пятно. - Тоже мне, бонус.

\- Нормальный, - “это же я”, звучит непроизнесенное, Крис согласен; Себастиан поднимает голову, затылком к тыльной стороне ладони Криса, застегивает брюки, свои, потом его, бросает в ведро испорченную салфетку. - Так что там с твоим статусом? “Все сложно”? “В активном поиске”?

Как будто когда-нибудь бывает просто, хочет сказать Крис.

Себастиан улыбается, быстро, мягко, своей кошачьей улыбкой, секс всегда действует на него так, уголки губ тут же вздергиваются вверх, глаза прищуриваются, проступают две морщины поперек лба; взгляд его серьезнее, чем мог бы быть сейчас, он разглядывает Криса, комкая его рубашку в районе поясницы, и Крису чертовски не хочется уходить отсюда.

Надо ли?

\- Ясно, - заключает Себастиан. - Знаешь, если еще раз… Блядь, не верю, что говорю это, но, - он широко ведет рукой в воздухе, словно обозначая все, что произошло, пытаясь обхватить необъятное; большим пальцем Крис поглаживает его висок. - Все это ничего не решает.

\- Нечего решать, - говорит Крис быстрее, чем успевает подумать еще раз, Себастиан серьезно, задумчиво кивает:

\- О. Теперь ты бредишь, - демонстративно трогает лоб Криса, кивает снова. - Лихорадка.

\- Нечего решать, - повторяет Крис, и Себастиан медлит, прежде чем непроницаемое лицо снова вспыхивает, освещается ухмылкой, развязной, такой же живой, как он сам.

\- Смотри не пожалей.

Ткань его рубашки местами жесткая теперь, сбивается на плечах.

Крис слышит чьи-то голоса, хлопает дверь соседней кабинки, девушка шепчет кому-то удивительно пошлую чушь, неуместную даже в туалете клуба; стоило бы хоть иногда верить телевизору, иногда лучше жевать, чем говорить.

Себастиан устало улыбается, прикрывая глаза.

_"... у вина, которое пьёшь в одиночку, почти не бывает вкуса."_

_\- Харуки Мураками. 1Q84_

Себастиан увлеченно наклоняет винную бутылку, ведет рукой, тонкая красная струя льется из горлышка на ключицы Криса, грудь, голый живот, вино стекает по его бокам прямо на выстиранную до хруста гостиничную простыню; Крис внимательно следит за его рукой, пытается смазать бледно-красную линию с груди пальцем, Себастиан бьет его по ладони:

\- Амароне, - говорит он, сигарета свисает в углу рта, пепел может осыпаться Эвансу на ногу, Себастиан не очень следит за этим. - Как ты мог не пробовать его раньше.

\- Ну, судя по всему, - Крис все-таки дотягивается, отбирает у него бутылку, рассматривает этикетку, их руки сталкиваются, пальцы у Криса теплые, сам он - горячий весь, разомлевший после секса, они не вылезали из номера с самого утра, сегодня выходной у обоих, - сейчас я могу только радоваться, что ты не особо любишь пиво, - он поднимает взгляд, поплывший, расслабленный, глаза почти черные; хмурится: - Следи за гребаной сигаретой.

Себастиан стряхивает пепел в блюдце на полу, вытянув руку; выпрямляется снова, фыркает:

\- Мне раньше было плевать, пиво запивал водкой. Вином - биг мак.

\- Дикарь из Европы, - ржет Крис, смыкает ноги, рывком дергает Себастиана на себя, тот удерживается, ухватившись за край кровати, нависает над Крисом:

\- Гребаный янки, - ухмыляется, откидывается назад, садясь, спиной упираясь в колени Криса. - А потом мне рассказали, что к Амароне подают сыр. Или шоколад. Или чертову оленину.

\- С каких пор ты гурман? - Крис делает глоток, облизывает губы, они совсем темные сейчас; Себастиан пожимает плечами.

\- Это просто, Эванс, - забирает бутылку, наклоняет снова, кольцо на цепочке окрашивается красным. - Либо ты знаешь, как надо пить красное сухое, либо однажды тебя назовут дикарем из Европы, - Крис закатывает глаза, облизывается опять. - Amaro, - продолжает Себастиан, отставляя бутылку на пол, вминая в блюдце сигарету, - или amar, если по-румынски. Значит - “горький”.

\- Оно не горькое ни черта.

У Амароне привкус фруктов, вишня на языке, легкая кислинка, концентрированный, плотный, выдержанный вкус, почти не чувствуется алкоголя, но это ощущение обманчиво; Эвансу идут итальянские вина, Себастиан разбирается в них.

Лучше, чем в некоторых других вещах.

\- Это ирония, - сообщает Себастиан, склоняясь, языком собирает вино с живота Криса, и выше, - ты как бы говоришь себе - все не то, чем кажется, - прихватывает губами кольцо, подтягивается вверх, цепочка на шее Эванса натягивается, он тянет Себастиана за плечо, роняя его на себя, кольцо падает тоже, единственное, что вообще может сейчас упасть; Крис смотрит на него, внимательно, долго, ничего настораживающего Себастиан не может увидеть в его глазах, разве что любопытство. - Что?

Эванс целует его вместо ответа.

У поцелуя вкус тот же - плотный, выдержанный, Крис обволакивает Себастиана собой, он спокойный в последнее время, больше, чем когда-либо, не от усталости, что-то изменилось в нем самом, хотя по всем признакам должен нервничать, премьера “Альтрона” совсем скоро; и все-таки - ничего подобного, это спокойствие, это тягучесть - и это тяга, Себастиан любит эти поцелуи, но любит и много чего еще, отстраняется с трудом, и, пока Крис не успевает остановить, выливает на него остатки вина, капли снова стекают на простыни, похуй; выливает - и собирает тут же, проводит языком от цепочки, от ключиц, ниже, вылизывает со всех сторон, Эванса иногда дико, до дрожи хочется распробовать, узнать без всяких вопросов - какой ты?

Какой ты сейчас?

Удивительно, что это взаимно.

Удивительно, что это работает.

\- Блядь, - выстанывает Эванс наконец, вытягивая ноги, когда губы Себастиана, язык добираются до паха, Эванс всегда сдерживается зачем-то, словно не плывет в первые же секунды, словно от того, в какую минуту вырвется первое ругательство, что-то изменится; нихрена не меняется, конечно, - блядь. Скотина, - Себастиан берет в рот, помогает себе рукой, не закрывает глаз, встречает взгляд Криса, ухмыляется, - блядь, какая же ты тварь. Какой же ты.

Это лучше всего - то, что никому из них не нужен словарь.

Это лучше всего - то, что им всегда мало.

Себастиан приподнимается, насаживаясь, все еще, каждый раз ему словно хочется проверить Эванса на прочность - можешь так? А так? А целую ночь, а целый день, а без перерыва? Крис жадный до секса, - Себастиан двигается сам, позволяя ему только подстроиться под темп, - жадный, как черт, рассказывал как-то со смехом о расставании своем с какой-то девчонкой, “она говорила, я слишком многого хочу”, - ускоряется, Крис сжимает его пальцы до боли при каждом толчке, - но Себастиан жадный еще больше, ему хочется всегда, это не работает, никогда не работало ни с кем больше, прошло больше двух лет, это все еще работает только с Крисом; магия, наваждение, думает иногда Себастиан.

Жизнь, думает он.

Запрокидывает голову со стоном, Эванс практически рычит, садясь рывком, зубами впиваясь в плечо, целует обнаженную шею, лижет, чуть не падая, прижимает Себастиана к себе, заставляет замереть, кончая; Себастиан с трудом просовывает между ними руку, Крис тут же накрывает своей, оргазм все похож на то вино - во рту кисло.

Оргазм похож на целую бутылку вина - Себастиан закрывает глаза только сейчас, на внутренней стороне век пляшут черные точки, и кажется, что комната начинает вращаться; вращается только она.

Все устаканивается, они оба знают об этом.

Об этом тоже не говорят.

_"Ну, и когда на тебя падает в очередной раз любовь… Вот как упала на тебя — бабах! — вот так вот, а каждая следующая любовь, она же сильнее, чем предыдущая. Упала вот так, и ты думаешь: «ну е-мае, ну зачем опять-то, а? Так все было хорошо, рационально, спокойно, удобно.» А тут чувствуется сильно и надолго опять._

_А уже никуда не деться, все уже, упала. И ты сам знаешь, что все уже."_

_\- Евгений Гришковец. Планета_

Время снова ускоряет ход, собственные пляски между премьерами, мероприятиями, вопросами журналистов кажутся бесконечными, следующими одна за другой без всяких перерывов, сутки здесь, сутки там, часовые пояса меняются как на картинке из детских учебников, плюс два часа, минус восемь - словно за пару секунд; за всей этой беготней он не сразу замечает, от чего незаметно избавляется.

От психотерапевта.

От натянутого смеха на десятой минуте каждого интервью.

От лишнего десятка даже для него самого идиотских шуток, от ненависти к папарацци, от привычки хвататься за стакан кофе во время чьего-то неудобного вопроса, от бесполезных нервных улыбок.

Не полностью. Не совсем. Но - это происходит, Крис понимает это самостоятельно, без подсказок, привык следить за собой; ему хотелось бы думать, что он должен быть благодарен только себе, и в такие моменты он немного ненавидит Себастиана. Почему ты, думает Крис, почему из всех гребаных людей, которые окружают меня - именно ты?

\- Никто не ответит тебе на этот вопрос, - говорит Скарлетт, когда они садятся в такси, Крис молча вскидывает брови; иногда он поражается, насколько хорошо она знает его, куда лучше многих, куда лучше даже матери в чем-то. - У тебя такое лицо, будто ты хочешь что-то спросить.

\- Не хочу, - улыбается Крис, Скарлетт возвращает улыбку, поднимает руку к его лицу, пальцем касается ровно между бровей:

\- Не у меня. У мира. Кому ты любишь задавать вопросы, Крис, не знаю, у тебя всегда морщинка вот здесь, - слишком хорошо знает. - Если еще не задал вопрос, значит, не стоит и искать ответ.

Она откидывается на спинку сиденья, Крис рядом делает то же самое, вытаскивая телефон из кармана:

\- Я уже говорил, как меня пугают мудрые женщины?

\- Не очень часто, - смеется Скарлетт, прежде чем отвлечься на входящий звонок от мужа. - Всего-то пару тысяч раз.

На площади Колумба вечером людно, фонтаны по периметру глухо шумят; Себастиан ждет его у самого памятника, сидя на нижней ступеньке, авиаторы, черная куртка, волосы снова начали отрастать, люди проходят мимо него, это к лучшему, но Крис всякий раз удивляется - как можно не узнать?

Как можно не заметить?

Ему кажется, что Себастиана легко выхватить взглядом в сколь угодно огромной толпе.

Наоборот это работает так же, Себастиан заранее поднимается навстречу, руки в карманах джинсов, взгляда не видно за темными стеклами, но Крис и так знает, что мог бы увидеть, представить легко; романтика всегда находит его, хотя он не ищет. Последние лучи солнца освещают Себастиана, словно плохо настроенный прожектор, - он запрокидывает голову, подставляя под них лицо, улыбается, - улыбается так, что Крису не хочется думать, может он позволить себе это хоть когда-нибудь или нет, не хочется совершенно, он видит только улыбку и это солнце, площадь сужается до одной пульсирующей точки.

Так охренительно просто забыть, где находишься.

Оказывается - так просто; Крис подходит вплотную, дергает Себастиана к себе за воротник, он отвечает на поцелуй сразу, привычно отызвчивый, привычно агрессивный слегка, Себастиан вечно словно не может решить, чего в нем больше, и поэтому так много - всего.

\- Смотрят, - в самые губы шепчет Себастиан, впрочем, не отстраняется ни на миллиметр. - Что ты творишь вообще?

\- Я не знаю, - честно отвечает Крис, Себастиан глухо смеется, лбом прижимаясь ко лбу:

\- Ты нахрен не знаешь.

Крис не знает - и ему наплевать.

\- Твою мать, - он всегда чувствует чужие взгляды на себе, они ощутимы кожей, хорошо бы избавиться от этого - смотрят слишком часто, когда ты киноактер, но не получается. - Правда, сваливаем отсюда.

Их все-таки заметили, конечно, Себастиана отмечают в инстаграме на фотографии - сделана издалека, не поймешь ничего, если не хотеть, лица Криса не видно вовсе, только затылок, лицо Себастиана замаскировано очками, но это поцелуй, и для дотошных людей достаточно малого.

\- Ненавижу тебя, - коротко сообщает Себастиан, удаляя уведомление; вытягивается на ковре гостиной. - Ты слишком много снимался в ромкомах.

\- Не так уж много, - Крис отбирает у него телефон, садится.

\- Но суть уловил. Поцелуй на глазах всей площади гребаного Колумба, там только оркестра, блядь, не хватало или признания в любви, не знаю, как думаешь, на сколько ты ебанулся по шкале от одного до десяти?

Крис действительно думает об этом, секунды три:

\- Баллов на восемь.

\- На восемь, - Себастиан тянет его за цепочку, заставляя наклониться, смотрит в глаза, и, на самом деле - понимает Крис только сейчас - на самом деле он даже не злится толком. - Ну ты себе польстил.

\- Это все моя звездная болезнь. Я звезда Марвела, вообще-то.

\- Тут ты прав, - серьезно отзывается Себастиан. - Ты немного больной.

Я тоже, слышит Крис, когда Себастиан прикусывает его нижнюю губу; может, и не немного, слышит Крис, накрывая его тело своим; удобная такая болезнь.

Жить можно.

“Кстати, насчет признаний в любви.”

“Эванс, не вздумай.”

“Ты не знаешь, что я собирался написать.”

“Ничего такого, что не мог бы произнести своим чертовым ртом. Захочешь - скажешь при встрече.”

Он скажет когда-нибудь.

Он услышит ответ.

**Author's Note:**

> (thx Шкав)


End file.
